Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, and the others make fast friends with Cardigan the lamb. But when he gets sold at the same time Fiver receives an ominous vision regarding General Woundwort and Farley the Fox, Hazel and his group realize what they must do. Joined by friends old and new, they march forward to an epic battle in the final chapter of the Watership Down legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I have finally finished this next story of Watership Down. And yes, it is another crossover between Watership Down and Charlotte's Web for those who were hoping it would be. In this story, not only does it utilize the combined animations from Charlotte's Web 2, Charlotte's Web (1973) but with a modern update for both Fern and Henry's cases, and the Watership Down TV series form 1999, but also has an all-star cast which are as follows: David Beron as Wilbur, Julie Duffy as Charlotte, James McAvoy as Hazel, Nicholas Hoult as Fiver, John Boyega as Bigwig, Mae Whitman as Fern Arable, Jason Marsden as Henry Fussy, Amanda Bynes as Nellie, Anndi McAfee as joy, Maria Bamford as both Aranea and Button, Harrison Chad as Cardigan, Peter Capaldi as Kehaar, Charlie Adler as both Templeton and Lervy, Teresa Gallagher as Hannah, Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais, Nika Futterman as Lester, Henrietta, Ralphie, and Templeton Jr., Daniel Rigby as Dandelion, Miles Jupp as Blackberry, Daniel Kaluuya as Bluebell, Olivia Colman as Strawberry, Gemma Arterton as Clover, Henry Goodman as Blackavar, Rob Paulsen as both Farley the Fox and John Arable, Ben Kingsley as General Woundwort, Taron Egerton as El-Ahraihrah, James Faulkner as Frith, Stephen Mangan as the Black Rabbit of Inle, Freddie Fox as Captain Holly, Anne-Marie Duff as Hyzenthlay, Lee Ingleby as Captain Campion, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Captain Vervain, Craig Parkinson as Sergeant Sainfoin, Jason Watkins as Captain Orchis, and Dawnn Lewis as both Bessie and the Female Judge. Also, it uses the music score from Watership Down for the 1999 series by Mike Batt and the 2018 Limited Series by Federico Jusid on the major parts of the story. I apologize for this extremely long info. Anywho, enjoy.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 1: A Routine Visit**

First, it showed a bright sun shining in the blue sky and then slowly descending into the the forest where El-Ahrairah was shown to be hopping along the grassy field before then showing some of his children popping up from holes while the rest were eating the grass as El-Ahrairah was laying on the grass before night fell with little to no flowers now whatsoever before then showing Frith speaking with El-Ahrairah, who then sat up and spoke to Frith before showing Frith again.

_**Narrator: "Long ago, when Frith made the world. All the animals were the same. They lived together, sharing the sweet grass of the hills. El-ahrairah was the father of all the rabbits. Soon, his children covered the whole world, eating so much that there was none for the other animals."**_

"El-ahrairah, you must control your people. There are too many.", Frith instructed.

"That is because you made them the best in the world, Lord Frith. I can't control them.", El-Ahrairah responded.

"Then..., I will do it, El-Ahrairah.", Frith spoke in an angry, yet calm voice.

Then, it showed the sun ave if sorts with the animals gathering around with the fox and weasel beneath the light before the pink weasel suddenly turned vicious and dark blue as it sprouted claws and blank yellow eyes as it stood up with a snarl before the fox then howled, baring its fangs before then showing El-Ahrairah hopping up to the hills and then speaking with Frith before he only turned his back away from Frith before Frith then shone his light upon El-Ahrairah before he then fled with the fox, weasel, cat, dog, hawk, badger, wolf, and even the owl chasing after him before El-Ahrairah lost them and then stopped on top of another nearby hill and then look around before continuing onward before then showing Frith.

_**Narrator: "Frith summoned the animals to his sun cave to grant them a gift, making each one different from the other. To the fox and the weasel, he gave claws and teeth, and the desire to hunt and kill El-Ahrairah's people. It was a few days later when El-Ahrairah heard of all of this and went to see Frith."**_

"You have condemned my people to lives of fear, Lord.", El-Ahrairah spoke.

"Do you not wish to see what blessing I have for your people, Prince Rabbit?", Frith asked.

"To my bottom give your blessings.", El-Ahrairah responded harshly as he turned his back on Frith.

"Very well. Grow a tail to confuse those chasing you, and legs to outrun them. Grow ears to hear any of your thousand enemies from miles away.", Frith spoke.

_**Narrator: "As he spoke, El-Ahrairah's tail grew shiny white and flashed like a star. His back legs grew long and powerful and he tore across faster than any creature in the world."**_

"El-Ahrairah, your people cannot rule the world, for I will not have it so. All the world will be your enemy, Prince of a Thousand Enemies. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner, Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning, and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed.", Frith promised before it then faded from Frith to a spider web in the barn as a flashback of a dialogue between Wilbur and Charlotte occurred in the background.

"Why'd you do this for me, Charlotte?", Wilbur asked.

"Because you've been my friend, and friendship is a tremendous thing.", Charlotte spoke.

Then, it showed the words glowing brightly on a spider's web saying, "Watership Down 3" before the camera zoomed away as the web was deconstructed before it then stopped after passing the fence a bit as singing took place.

_Bright Eyes, burning like fire_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale_

_Bright eyes _

Then, Templeton popped up from the bench and looked around before scampering off, even going through the chickens, spooking some of them, although they just went back to pecking afterwards. He even went to look in the trough and then come back out, passing by the tractor as a sort of goose honked while just passing by.

Meanwhile, near the Zuckerman household, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and Kehaar were approaching the barn nearby as Bigwig noticed some of the kits holding worms in their mouths while the rest were laughing and playing around.

"The barn's just nearby, Fiver. Won't be too long now.", Hazel assured.

"I wonder what Wilbur, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie are doing right now.", Fiver spoke as he smiled before he quickly overheard Wilbur's voice nearby as if to answer.

"Oh, please, Nellie, reconsider.", Wilbur begged as Fiver then thumped his foot there times.

"What is it, Fiver?", asked Hazel.

"We're here.", Fiver responded.

"It's about time.", Bigwig scoffed a bit before Hazel and Bigwig went with Fiver as Kehaar caught up.

"This isn't such a good idea! In fact, it's a terrible idea! No more crazy stunts! Oh... Please, you're gonna hurt yourself!", Wilbur shouted before a brown, messy haired spider with blue eyes named Nellie responded.

"Oh, you're just a big ol' worrywart, Wilbur. I've never bent an antennae before.", Nellie commented.

"Uh, Nellie? Spiders don't even have antennas.", Fern retorted as she walked up to Nellie in the form of a spider, although she retained her brown hair with a ponytail and her blue irises with black pupils with white sclera.

"What's going on this time?", Hazel asked, catching Wilbur's attention.

"Oh, Hazel! Thank goodness you're here!", Wilbur sighed.

"Let me guess. Another crazy stunt?", Bigwig guessed.

"Oh. I'm gonna f-f-faint...", Wilbur spoke.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I suppose it's up to me to keep her safe... again.", Bigwig sighed.

"Oh, no. This is gonna be...", Aranea, a blonde-haired slide with three pigtails, one in top of her head, spoke.

"Very ugly.", Joy, a purple-haired spider finished before Nellie then backed up a bit.

"I think I'll do it with her, just to be on the safe side.", Fern spoke up as she weaved a web of her own and tied it to a nail carefully and tightly.

"Aranea, Joy, watch this!", Nellie spoke before she and Fern then ran forward and hopped off before she started falling as she "whoo'd" as Fern "whoo-hoo'd" before they then safely landed on Wilbur's nose, earning relieved sighs from Hazel and Fiver.

"Or maybe not.", Bigwig grinned.

"Hiya, everyone.", Nellie greeted.

"Hey, guys.", Fern greeted to Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and Kehaar.

"So, how're your powers coming along?", Hazel asked.

"Well, they're getting better.", the tiny spider with a ponytail responded before Nellie suddenly went back up, worrying Wilbur as fern gasped.

"Nellie!", Wilbur exclaimed.

Then, Hazel turned to Kehaar.

"Kehaar, can you make sure she's safe?", Hazel asked.

"Ah, say no more.", Kehaar responded before he then took off into the air and went to the other side of the barn just as Nellie went up to the top of the barn and wrapped her Web around the supporting beam before she suddenly took off and tumbled backwards before then sticking into a bit of wood for support as Nellie "whoo'd" again before Nellie then started to fall off straight toward Wilbur's trough as Joy and Aranea watched in worry before Kehaar cawed like a full and then managed to catch her with his mouth, much to Wilbur's shock as he ran over to where Kehaar is while the seagull landed safely on the fence near Wilbur's trough.

"Nellie? Nellie, talk to me, Nellie.", Wilbur spoke before he then opened Kehaar's mouth and forcefully looked around, not knowing that Nellie was actually avoiding getting crushed by Wilbur's snout before Fern then roped Nellie in with her as he spoke.

"Come out! Come out! Say, you're okay!", Wilbur urged before Kehaar growled as he then flapped away from Wilbur a bit for space.

"Will you just relax? It's not like I swallowed her. See?", Kehaar assured as he pointed to Nellie next to Fern on Wilbur's nose.

"Whoo-Hoo! What a rush!", Nellie shouted.

"Yeah. No kidding.", Fern agreed.

"There. You see?", Kehaar spoke as Nellie then recovered.

"Got to do that again.", Nellie spoke in joy.

"Again?!", Wilbur worried.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again on my account.", Hazel responded.

"Hazel's right, Nellie. And besides, being in Kehaar's mouth like that...", Fern began just before she hopped off Wilbur's nose and then changed back to human form with Fern wearing her pink schoolgirl clothes.

"It's still a little cramped for my liking.", Fern finished before she, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Wilbur, Kehaar, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea, noticed Templeton and his children.

"Uh-oh. Here comes Templeton and the rat pack.", Joy spoke.

"I can agree with you right here, Joy. Whenever they show up, it always means trouble.", Bigwig agreed before Templeton's five children named Henrietta, Junior, Lester, Ralphie, and Anais arrived with Templeton and his wife, named Hannah, arrived to stop them from getting too crazy, well, at least the first four while Anais was with Templeton and Hannah.

"Can it, Henrietta! Jun-Junior! Junior!", Templeton shouted.

"Anais, can you help your father round them up?", Hannah asked.

"All right, but it's not gonna be easy.", Anais agreed before she then went off to help Templeton as instructed as Hannah sighed.

"Honestly, it's like Anais is the only angel in the barn around here.", Hannah sighed.

"Tell me about it.", Bigwig spoke, prompting Hannah to turn and notice him, Hazel, Fiver, and Kehaar.

"Oh, Bigwig. And Fern, Hazel, and Fiver, too. Especially Kehaar. So, what brings you all here?", Hannah asked with a friendly chuckle.

"We're just stopping by for a visit to see how Wilbur's doing.", Hazel replied.

"And I take it Templeton isn't fairing any better these days.", Bigwig guessed.

"Well, not quite. Even with Anais helping him out, it's going to be quite difficult.", Hannah sighed.

"Don't worry, Hannah. We'll help take care of it.", Hazel assured before he, Fiver, Bigwig, Fern, and Wilbur headed for fit where Templeton and the others went as Kehaar remained behind with Hannah.

Meanwhile, Hannah couldn't be more right as Templeton and Anais chased after the rat children.

"You're not going anywhere!", Templeton exclaimed as he went in front of the children and then tried to catch them, but missed as he tumbled backwards instead.

"Kids. Kids. Kids!", Templeton exclaimed before Anais helped him up and then they both go after their kin as one of them even climbed up the fence and even danced around a bit.

"Who's the rat? Who's the rat? I'm the rat.", Lester spoke.

"Are you completely out of your minds?", Anais asked.

"Lester! Lester, get down from there!", Templeton shouted before they only moved across the fence by their left and walked on top of a barrel on the way before jumping off.

"Henrietta, what did I say? No jumping!", Templeton shouted as he caught three of his mischievous sons.

"Where's your brother? Ralphie? Did anyone see Ralphie?", asked Templeton.

"No. Even then, I should think it's obvious where he is.", Bigwig replied.

"Bigwig's right, Dad. Where does Ralphie always hide?", Anais asked as if to help him figure out the answer before Ralphie chuckled while peeping out the hole of the barrel before then going back in to hide again as Templeton moved closer.

"Now what?", asked Templeton.

"Simple. Donut me.", Anais answered.

"Are you serious? Now is not the time to eat, even by my standards!", Templeton exclaimed.

"No, not that. I plan on baiting him out with it.", Anais whispered.

"Oh. But, are you sure it's a good idea?", Templeton asked.

"Would you rather get bitten in the nose again?", Anais responded.

"'Again'?", Fiver puzzled.

"You mean it's happened more than once?", Fern asked.

"Yeah, but that's where experience comes in handy. When it comes to Ralphie, his sweet tooth makes him fall for anything sweet.", Anais replied as Templeton hands Anais a piece of the donut before she then puts it in the hole just a moment before Ralphie bit into the donut with Anais quickly removing him from the barrel.

"There. Problem solved.", Anais grinned.

"I think they're kinda cute. Even Anais.", Wilbur grinned.

"Really?! Oh, they...they do have those sweet little smirks, uh, smiles. ", Templeton spoke with some laughter.

"What are you getting at here?", Bigwig asked.

"One of you, uh, wouldn't mind baby-sitting the little brats— uh, rats, Anais, especially, would ya?", Templeton asked.

"You must be out of your mind to even suggest this.", Hazel responded.

"Hazel's right. They're cute, but not that cute! Well, except for Anais. She's okay, though.", Wilbur spoke as Anais ran up to Fern's hand with a giggle before the barn door closed, catching Wilbur by surprise before he then hid underneath a wooden stool, earning laughter from the donkey, horse, and the goat.

"Well, at least he hasn't fainted this time.", Bigwig sighed.

"Scared of a little wind, Wilbur?", the goat mocked before even the geese honked in laughter.

"Uh, I just slipped.", Wilbur responded before two of Templeton's sons walked up on the stool and bent down to Wilbur.

"Boo!", the baby rats shouted, scaring the heck out of Wilbur as he tipped over and landed on his back, earning a bit more laughter before Wilbur stood back up.

"Very funny.", Wilbur spoke sarcastically.

"Face facts, Wilbur. You're a gutless pig. A lily-livered hog.", the donkey insulted.

"You try insulting him one more time and I'll kick you in the tuchus!", Bigwig threatened.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna go, Bigwig?", the donkey responded before he and Bigwig growled.

"Hey, easy! Break it up, you two. That's not how we settle things here.", Fern urged.

"Fern is right. There is absolutely no reason to start a fight whatsoever.", Hazel spoke, ceasing the growling, before he and the others overheard a chicken clicking as she ran over to them.

"Did you hear?! Did you hear, Huh, Huh?", asked the chicken.

"Hear what?", asked Fiver.

"It's officially started: Springtime! There's action all over the farm! Mm-Hmm.", the chicken announced.

"Really? That soon? Are there any new additions to the farm?", Hazel asked.

"Ooh, two new calves so far and Gwen's eggs are bursting out!", the chicken responded.

"What about the goat pen?", Fern asked.

"Oh, I was just by the goat pen and there are three new kids. Three of 'em, count 'em. One's clumsy as an ox. Oh, but you didn't hear that from me. Uh-uh.", the chicken announced before clucking as she ran back.

"Oh, Gwen's eggs?", Wilbur asked in surprise.

"More goslings?", Fiver asked as he, Hazel, Bigwig, and Fern ran with Wilbur to go check on them before Wilbur slid down a bit with the rabbits then catching up just as Wilbur started running and then slid to a stop before Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig went inside the shed where Gwen's nest is.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Pretty good, right? Now, there's bound to be more surprises along the way and with each surprise, I'll explain. For now, enjoy the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Meet Cardigan**

Inside the shed, Gwen was tending to her four recently hatched goslings.

"All right, all right. There's room-room-room for everyone.", Gwen assured.

"Wow. They are here.", Fern spoke in awe.

"Oh, can I play with them, Gwen? Can I?", Wilbur asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that now, Wilbur.", Hazel warned.

"He's right. They're much-much-much too little. They can get hurt.", Gwen agreed as the goslings chirped and hopped out of the nest.

"Well, they could always play with the kits we brought.", Fiver assured.

"Perhaps, but just to be safe-safe-safe, perhaps tomorrow.", Gwen responded as the goslings went around Wilbur a bit, making Fern giggle a bit before noticing one of them heading out the shed.

"Huh?", Fern puzzled before she decided to head back outside and keep a close eye on it.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a fox pricked its head out from the tall fields and spoke as it pricked its ears up.

"Ooh. A little goose pâté.", the fox spoke before he then decided to close in on it just as the gosling noticed two chickens from the fence before a rooster then urged the gosling away from the fence before walking away.

Then, the gosling turned around and then walked over to the field as the fox was under the cover of darkness, or in this case, underneath the shades as his eyes changed from cat-slit eyes to normal pupils.

"Yes. Closer... closer... that's it.", the fox spoke before Fern gasped upon noticing the fox before Wilbur unknowingly stopped the fox from claiming his prize as he then walked the gosling back inside.

"Well, I guess we know who the adventurous one is.", Wilbur spoke with a smile as a Fern sighed in relief before turning back to see the fox puzzled before he growled in frustration and then took off, making Fern suspicious.

"How did he even get here?", Fern wondered before walking back to the shed.

"We brought your gosling back.", Fern spoke.

"There you are. Oh, thank you, you two. They are such-such-such a handful.", Gwen thanked as she ushered the gosling back inside with Wilbur following as well.

"Sure. No problem.", Fern sighed as she went inside the shed as well.

"What's the matter, Fern?", Hazel asked, noticing Fern's worried look.

"Well, the thing is...", Fern began just before the chicken clicked in panic while rushing toward the shed.

"Ooh! Did you hear?! Did you hear?! Ooh, it's the worst, absolutely worst news!", the chicken exclaimed.

"Huh? What's wrong?", Fern asked.

"Farley the Fox just hit the henhouse!", the chicken announced.

"What?!", Wilbur spoke in surprise.

"Fox?", Hazel puzzled.

"That's what I was about to tell you. While I was keeping an eye on that gosling, I spotted Farley just in the fields. I was going to get that gosling away, but Wilbur already took care of it, just in time, too.", Fern responded.

"Really? I had no idea that Farley was here.", Wilbur spoke in surprise.

"Either way, it was a good thing you helped Fern bring that gosling back in time.", Hazel grinned.

"So, what did he take?", asked Fern.

"He got an egg! Ooh! Bernice's, I think. Or maybe Carol's. The rotten thief! Oh!", the chicken spoke before walking out with a cluck.

"Poor little egg.", Wilbur spoke.

"Springtime. It's the best-best-best of times and the worst-worst-worst of times.", Gwen sighed.

"So, what's your plan?", Fiver asked.

"I better keep a sharp-sharp eye in my little ones in case that scoundrel comes back.", Gwen responded.

"Uh, do you think he will?", Wilbur asked.

"If that homba ever does come back, I will send it running away from this barn with tooth and claw!", Bigwig shouted.

"Never seen anything like it before. Would you look at that?", the goat spoke before the donkey, rooster, chicken, goose, and gosling started arriving near the location as well.

"I can't believe my eyes.", the goose spoke before the lambs baa'd a bit in surprise.

"Oh, boy, it's not that lousy fox again, is it? Did Farley get a lamb?", Wilbur asked as he, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and Kehaar turned up near the fence.

"If that lousy homba did make off with it, I'm gonna run him out of this farm, I will.", Bigwig added.

"Disaster! Poor thing.", one of the lambs spoke before a black-wool coated lamb raised his head and spoke.

"Hi. How you doin'? Wanna play? Wanna play?", asked the lamb before he laughed as he hopped a bit.

"I'm good to go.", the lamb spoke before he then tripped unintentionally.

"He's got two left feet.", one lamb spoke as Wilbur gave a grin, seeing how cheerful the lamb is.

"By Frith.", Hazel spoke in awe.

"A black-wool coated lamb?", Fiver asked in surprise.

"I could almost swear that the coat's just as black as the Black Rabbit of Inlé himself.", Bigwig commented.

"I don't know. He seems cheerful.", Kehaar commented.

"Anybody want to play?", asked the lamb.

"Hah! With you?", another lamb responded before he and the others laughed at him, making Fern, Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, the kits, and even Kehaar feel bad for him.

"I wouldn't be caught dead. Forget it.", another lamb responded as he purposefully tipped the black lamb to the ground before walking away as another lamb spoke.

"He's a loser with a capital 'L.'", another one insulted before all the white lambs walked away as the black lamb backed away before bumping into the fence, earning more of the scornful laughter.

"Hey, guys. Did you see that?", the lamb mocked as the rest laughed.

"Stay away from him. Pathetic.", another lamb spoke.

"Look at him. He's a disgrace to the farm.", another lamb spoke before the black lamb looked at his reflection sadly.

"What's wrong with me?", the black lamb asked.

"Well, I never ever.", Gwen commented.

"I don't get it, Gwen. Why's everybody laughing at him?", Wilbur asked.

"Because they're rude. Why else?", Bigwig guessed.

"He makes a fine point for this instance. Just because they haven't seen a sheep like him before. Rarely-rarely-rarely a lamb like that little one is born into a flock. Nobody knows why-why-why. Extraordinary, really.", Gwen explained as the black lamb began shedding tears just before Lervy and Homer walked over by the fence.

"What did I tell you, Lervy? Why, the chances of this flock throwing a badger-faced lamb is, I don't know, a million to one.", Zuckerman spoke as he showed Lervy the new lamb.

"Ah, it's a wonder all right, Mr. Zuckerman. Amazing.", Lervy agreed as he tipped his hat to him.

"Now, I gotta tell the missus.", Zuckerman spoke as he left as did Lervy before one of the jerky lambs spoke up.

"Ha. Show's over. Come on, guys.", the lamb spoke before he and the other lambs laughed as they left, leaving the black lamb feeling sad.

"Those lambs are just jealous.", Fern guessed.

"Too right. More like a bunch of embleer jerks if you ask me.", Bigwig commented.

"Is something wrong, Wilbur?", Hazel asked.

"I remember when I came. Nobody would play with me except you, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, Pipkin, Fern..., and Charlotte.", Wilbur replied before he got an idea to introduce himself, surprising, if not scaring, some of the local barn animals as Wilbur tried to get inside.

"Where you going?", the horse neighed.

"Wilbur!", one cow exclaimed.

"What's he doing?", one lamb puzzled.

"Someone talk some sense into him.", one horse spoke.

"You'll catch something!", another horse warned.

Then, it was only a matter of time before Wilbur got in with Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and even Fern following close by.

"Uh, e-excuse me, please. Uh, let me by. Uh, coming through, please. Excuse me.", Wilbur spoke as the lambs then cleared up enough space for Wilbur, especially Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig, to pass by.

"Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through.", Fern spoke.

"Hi, there.", Wilbur greeted.

"It's all right. You have nothing to fear. I'm Hazel-Rah, the Chief Rabbit of Watership Down. You can call me, Hazel, though. This is my brother, Fiver, and my good friend Bigwig.", Hazel introduced.

"Hello.", Fiver greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you.", Bigwig grinned.

"My name is Fern.", Fern waved as she walked closer to the black lamb.

"And I'm Wilbur.", Wilbur introduced.

"Now, can you tell us your name?", Hazel asked.

"My name is Cardigan.", Cardigan responded.

"Nice to meet you, Cardigan.", Hazel responded.

"Wanna play?", Wilbur asked.

"You mean with me?", Cardigan asked.

"Sure. You're not busy, are you?", Wilbur agreed.

"You want to play with me! Yes, yes!", Cardigan exclaimed as he ran happily before he wound up tripping again, earning more jeering laughter.

"Guess you wanna change your mind now, huh?", Cardigan guessed sadly as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah? Guess again.", Wilbur grinned in response.

"And we can help you work on your timing with your running so that you don't trip.", Hazel added in assurance before Wilbur oinked, making Cardigan laugh a bit.

Later, as Lervy poured some slop onto the trough, Cardigan was amazed to learn about past events since Wilbur first arrived with Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig to help keep him company.

"You mean you've seen the whole farm?", Cardigan spoke in surprise.

"Yep.", Wilbur responded.

"And you can turn into any animal now?", Cardigan asked in amazement.

"Yeah. That's right.", Fern replied.

"I think that part is off-topic. Point is, though, stick with us and we'll show you the ropes. Isn't it beautiful?", Wilbur asked before Cardigan started looking at the bottom of the trough.

"Uh, what are you doing?", Fern asked.

"Looking for the ropes.", Cardigan responded.

"Yeah, that was a figure of speech.", Fern stated.

"Fern's right. I meant I'll show you how to get along.", Wilbur added before he then began singing as he then ate some of his slop before then rolling in the dirt before laying on his back and then burping before then lifting an Apple core with his snout as Cardigan then struggled to keep the Apple core up before falling and then showing Wilbur running on the hay before then sliding into the dirt and then him, Cardigan, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig looking up at the three cows as Kehaar felt like they were noticed as well before Fern sang as she then turned into a golden dog as she and Wilbur ran up the hill before sliding down into the pond with Cardigan, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and Kehaar following by before making a big splash and then showing the group walking together with Fern still in dog form as Cardigan then sang next before then showing them sitting in a hill as a butterfly passed by.

_Wilbur: It's not so hard to be a pig_

_You just start in by eatin' big_

_You snort your meal and squeal and roll in mud and slurp and burp_

_Eat rotten apples for dessert_

_Sleep in hay and play in dirt_

_Sit around and watch cows chewin' their cud _

_Cardigan: "Hey this is great!"_

_Fern: Run through corn in early morn, then, slide, ker-plop_

_Down the hill in time for swill and a breakfast trough of _

"_Slop!"_

_It's not so hard to be a pig _

_Cardigan: And someday when I'm really big, I'll wag my curly tail just like you do_

_I like cats and I like dogs, but I belong with boar, sow, hogs _

_Wilbur, Fern, and Cardigan: And I belong with friends like me and you _

Then, it showed Wilbur, Fern, Cardigan, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig walking toward a pile of garbage as Wilbur sang with Fern, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig covering their noses before then shaking his face in mud a bit before Cardigan then did so as well, earning a smile before Wilbur then hit the ground and rolled around afterward with him covered in dirt as a result before Bigwig then dig a massive dirt pile on Wilbur as did Cardigan as Bigwig spoke up while Cardigan laughed in joy before Wilbur continued singing as he, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and Cardigan walked on top of the fence with Fern walking alongside them before Cardigan began tripping and falling and then showing Wilbur perform a backflip before Cardigan tried and only landed on his back before then showing Wilbur, and Cardigan in the mud with Fern, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig watching from far away before it then showed them singing together as they walked across the muddy road with the Watership Down hill shown far away.

_Wilbur: If you want to be a pig, use your nose and start to dig_

_Inside a pile of garbage whole you snort _

"_Here I'll show ya." (Oinks rhythmically)_

"_Now you try. Not bad for a beginner"_

_Hit the ground and roll around till you're covered go with dirt_

_Filth and grime and muck and slime are fun _

_Bigwig: "And it doesn't even hurt."_

_Wilbur: If you want to be like me, it isn't hard, I guarantee _

_Cardigan: I'm gonna watch and do just like you do_

_From now on, I make a vow_

_To be a pig, a boar, or sow _

_All: But most of all, I'll be a friend, we'll be buddies to the end, most of all, I'll be a friend to you _

Then, as Wilbur and the others head back, Fern then changed back to human form as Wilbur spoke.

"Ooh, boy, I'm hungry.", Wilbur spoke.

"Starving.", Cardigan added.

"Ravenous.", Fern added.

"Me, too. Let's go make pigs of ourselves.", Cardigan responded.

Meanwhile, Henry Fussy, a young man with a short-sleeved yellow shirt and blue pants was just arriving by bike when Fern noticed him.

"Henry?", Fern spoke in surprise before she ran over to him.

"Fern?!", Henry shouted as he ran toward Fern before they got close to each other.

"Hi, Fern.", Henry greeted.

"Glad you could come over.", Fern grinned.

"Well, it pays to help get ready for the big fair coming up in the fall. Oh, and I brought some breakfast for Wilbur, too.", Henry spoke as he then presented an assortment of melon rinds and leftover vegetables before Wilbur ate them and then noticed the nervous Cardigan nearby.

Then, Wilbur then took the bag and brought it over near Cardigan, who then snorted in response before Wilbur oinked as well as Cardigan ate the food.

"So, I heard about Wilbur's new friend. It was Cardigan, right?", Henry guessed.

"Yep. That's the name.", Fern replied.

"I gotta admit, he's almost as cute as you, Fern.", Henry complimented.

"Aw, thanks, Henry.", Fern blushed as Cardigan then oinked.

"And it looks like we have another pig.", Henry grinned before Cardigan snorted again, making both Henry and Cardigan laugh before both turned around to see Homer walking by with horse manure bags in a wheelbarrow.

"Uncle Homer.", Fern spoke.

"Mr. Zuckerman.", Henry spoke the same time Fern did before both then ran over to him.

"Guess what? It finally came. Special order.", Fern grinned.

"And we're gonna go put it to good use for the fair tomorrow.", Henry added.

"Hmm. Ponderosa tomato seeds. Growing tomatoes, huh?", Homer spoke.

"Yeah. Really big ones.", Fern responded.

"We're gonna try our hand at winning a prize for the biggest tomato at the fair.", Henry added.

"I've got a top-secret, never-been-used-before, growing strategy.", Fern whispered.

"Naturally.", Homer chuckled.

"Wilbur's manure pile.", Fern whispered.

"Is it okay if we use some, Mr. Zuckerman?", Henry asked.

"Don't see why not.", Homer replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Homer.", Fern thanked as she hugged him.

"Well, we better get started.", Henry spoke up before he and Fern ran inside.

Meanwhile, Aranea was trying to catch a fly in the doorway as it zoomed close by.

"This one has my name on it. Wait! Come back!", Aranea shouted with a whisper as the fly then zoomed past her web? Much to her disappointment before the fly got caught in Nellie's web.

"Better luck next time, Aranea.", Nellie assured as she walked over to the trapped fly.

"I don't get it. I was sure the low-carb high-fat diet would do the trick.", Aranea puzzled.

"Wanna suck on a leg?", Nellie offered.

Meanwhile, Wilbur, Cardigan, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig were running over to the barn as Wilbur laughed.

"Bet I'll beat you to the barn.", Wilbur spoke.

"In your dreams. Coming through!", Cardigan retorted before passing through a flock of lambs.

"Come on, slowpoke.", Cardigan laughed.

"What does he think he is, a pig?", one of the lambs puzzled.

"Well, he sure don't have the smarts to be a sheep.", another one of the lambs responded before they all just laughed as meanwhile, Wilbur and Cardigan were playing around as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig caught up with them while the leaves began blowing.

Later, Wilbur, Cardigan, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig were at the forest as the first two were playing among the leaves. In fact, Wilbur even went into a pile of leaves.

"Mushrooms!", Wilbur spoke with laughter before then running over the pile of leaves.

"Where?", Cardigan puzzled as he ran over to the pile before tripping into it.

Later, back at the barn, Wilbur and Cardigan both ran over to the tree with a tire tied into the branch one at a time before Wilbur then kicked the tire.

"One, two, kapow!", Wilbur shouted as he then kicked against the tire with a back kick.

"One, two, kapow!", Cardigan shouted as he tried to do the same before winding up in the tire through the hole instead.

"Not bad, but I think you should keep working on it.", Hazel commented.

Later, as the sun began to set, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig were sleeping with Wilbur and Cardigan in the barn cellar as Cardigan looked at the lambs just in the hill nearby.

"Guys?", Cardigan spoke, waking Wilbur up a bit.

"Uh, yeah?", Wilbur asked.

"What's wrong?", Hazel asked.

"Sometimes, I wish I were like the other lambs.", Cardigan spoke.

"Well, I like you just the way you are.", Wilbur responded.

"It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. What matters is what's in here.", Fiver spoke as he pointed to his own chest for illustration.

"And what you are on the inside is a faithful lamb. Even one that isn't a jerk like the other lambs making fun of you.", Bigwig added, making Cardigan laugh a bit.

"Thanks, Bigwig.", Cardigan grinned.

"Don't mention it.", Bigwig yawned in response before starting to sleep.

"Night, guys.", Cardigan spoke before Wilbur yawned and spoke before Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig did so as well.

"Night, Cardigan.", Wilbur spoke.

"Good night, Cardigan.", the three rabbits spoke.

"Wilbur?", Cardigan spoke.

"Yeah?", Wilbur puzzled.

"I'm glad you're my friend.", Cardigan spoke before they all started sleeping with the moon in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, this is where, on the day of the farm, there would not only be a return of an old friend, but also 3 new additions as Fiver receives an ominous vision later on before this chapter ends. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Catherine O'Hara would voice her mother.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Fair Day/An Ominous Premonition**

6 months had come and gone before, at the Arable house, the rooster crowed as the sun rose before Fern woke up in her yellow shirt with blue pant from when she went to visit Wilbur the first time.

"Yes! Today's fair day! I gotta go tell Sal!", Fern exclaimed as she saw the calendar stating that today is Saturday, September 7th with a red circle around the 7th day before getting out of bed, putting her shoes on, and then ran out the door before then sliding down the banister and ran to the kitchen.

"Now, don't tell me. You've slept in your clothes again.", Mrs. Arable spoke as she got out a sort of cherry pie for breakfast.

"What? I needed to get an early start.", Fern responded.

Then, Fern picked up a slice with her to eat on her way to the backyard before then heading over to a newly grown tomato and then went over to it.

"You're looking good so far, Sal.", Fern spoke before removing the tomato from the vine and then placing it into the nest for it just as Henry arrived.

"Hey, Fern. You ready for the fair today?", asked Henry.

"Yep. And Sal's gonna win it for us. I'm sure of it.", Fern grinned in response.

Meanwhile, at the Zuckerman farm, Aranea was getting ready to catch what could be her first prey.

"Incoming. I'm ready. I'm so ready.", Aranea whispered with anticipation only do the fly to zoom past her web.

"Oh, no. Not again.", Aranea groaned before the fly eventually got stuck in Joy's web instead.

"Joy, tell me. What's wrong with my webs?", Aranea asked.

"Besides the fact that they aren't sticky and they're full of gaps?", Joy responded.

"Oh, it should've been perfect, just perfect! I visualized everything. See the web. Feel the web. Be the web.", Aranea spoke.

"But apparently, you forgot to visualize the fly. Ever think about that?", Kehaar suggested as he moved forward on top of the fence.

"Oh, why do I even bother? I'll never catch anything.", Aranea groaned in disappointment.

"Miracles do happen.", Nellie responded.

Later, as Zuckerman was loading crates onto his truck, Fern and Henry arrived with the big tomato.

"It's party, party, party! Nothing but food and fun for all!", the cow spoke in excitement.

"Here she is.", Fern spoke as she handed the tomato to Lervy, who carefully placed the tomato in the bed of the truck as well.

"Careful now.", Henry spoke as Lervy did so as meanwhile, the cows spoke.

"Best event of the year. I wish I were going with them.", one cow commented.

"Me, too.", another agreed as Templeton and Hannah woke up.

"Mere hours till that heaven.", Templeton spoke before five of their children popped up with Anais popping up last before she giggled.

Meanwhile, Aranea grew puzzled about the ruckus.

"I wonder what's going on.", Aranea spoke.

"Hmm. Whatever it is, everybody's making a big fuss.", Joy guessed.

"Templeton and Hannah. They'll tell us.", Nellie guesses as she then went down on the barrel before landing on it with her back.

"Nice entrance.", Templeton commented.

"Thanks. So, what's going on? Everyone seems to be going nuts around here.", Nellie responded.

"It's only the best day of the entire year.", Hannah responded.

"Which would be...?", Nellie asked.

"The county fair, what else?", Templeton responded.

"Sure. Of course. The fair. Uh... uh, what's that?", Nellie asked.

"The finest smorgasbord that I have ever had the pleasure of feasting at. Candies apples, candy corn, cotton candy.", Templeton spoke.

"Can we come, too, Mom, Dad?", asked Lester before the rest clamored up in asking if they could go as well.

"Yeah, were you kidding?", Templeton spoke.

"Anais, can you watch the boys while we're gone?", Hannah asked.

"You can count on me, Mom.", Anais assured before the baby rats groaned in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Wilbur groaned as well, but for a different reason, catching Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the three spiders' attentions.

"He looks upset.", Fiver spoke.

"I think we better find out why.", Hazel responded as he, Fiver, and Bigwig rush over to Wilbur while Nellie, Joy, and Aranea had the same idea.

"What's wrong with Wilbur? He looks so sad.", puzzled Aranea before she, Nellie, and Joy walked over to Wilbur on top of the fence before then landing on a bucket in front of Wilbur.

"Are you all right, Wilbur?", asked Hazel.

"I'm fine.", Wilbur assured.

"You don't look fine.", Aranea spoke up.

"The spider has a fine point, she does.", Bigwig concurred.

"I guess it's the fair. The fair is the last time I saw their mother.", Wilbur responded with a slight sigh.

"Oh. Of course. I understand.", Hazel understood as he remembered what happened the last time they were there.

"Tell us again.", Nellie requested.

"About our mom.", Joy spoke.

"Please, Wilbur.", Aranea added.

"It's kinda funny, really. When I first met Charlotte, I thought she was kinda...well, bloodthirsty, eating all those flies and gnats, and then there were those moths. Ugh. B-b-but I was wrong. She was smart and loyal, one of my best friends. I was gonna be dinner; I still hate thinking about it. But then, Charlotte wove those words into her web with Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits helping us. Oh, when everybody saw it, they thought I was amazing. Me; amazing! It was your mom who was amazing. When we left the fair, Charlotte stayed behind. She knew she was dying.", Wilbur explained as it then showed a blue flashback of Wilbur at the farm and then Charlotte before then showing Wilbur underneath the web that said "some pig" with Charlotte hanging down from it as Fern was even in the pigpen on the wall close to the doorway before the words on the web shined brightly as Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Dandelion, Blackberry, Silver, Pipkin, Captain Holly, and Hyzenthlay watching in awe before then showing the crowd gathered around Wilbur as Fern was on the other side of the pigpen outside, leaning on the wall and then the crowd before Zuckerman then gave Wilbur a medal that said, "Wilbur - A Radiant, Terrific, Humble Pig" before then showing Charlotte backing away from her web a bit upon noticing the Black Rabbit of Inlé appearing as Wilbur flipped around a bit for fun.

"And then, the Black Rabbit of Inlé came and did his job by Frith's command.", Hazel added.

"We haven't seen Charlotte again ever since.", Bigwig added before the three spiders sighed.

"I wish I could've met her.", Nellie spoke.

"Me, too.", Aranea agreed before Wilbur and the others overheard baa'ing coming from Cardigan.

"What's all this, then?", Fiver puzzled before he, Wilbur, Hazel, and Bigwig noticed that Zuckerman was getting him on the crate that said "Zuckerman's Famous Sheep".

"Easy does it, fella. You're just going on a little trip.", Zuckerman spoke.

Then, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig climbed aboard Wilbur's back before Wilbur then ran over to his crate next to Cardigan's.

"You are going to be the hit of the fair.", Zuckerman spoke as he closed the door on Cardigan's crate before Wilbur then went over to Zuckerman.

"Okay, okay, boy. Ready to go with the rabbits again, eh, Wilbur? My wonder pig.", Zuckerman spoke before Wilbur then got in his crate with the words "Zuckerman's Famous Pig".

"There you go. We're all going to have a real good time just like last year. See you boys in a minute.", Zuckerman spoke as he walked away.

"No, no, I don't wanna go.", Cardigan exclaimed.

"Now, chin up, Cardigan. There's no reason to be afraid of the fair.", Hazel assured.

"Hazel's right, Cardigan. You're gonna like the fair.", Wilbur agreed.

"Like it?! That is the understatement of the year. Oh, my mouth is watering already.", Templeton shouted as he laughed a bit.

"But what about your children?", Fiver asked.

"Anais is watching them while we're gone. That should give us some time to relax.", Hannah responded as she and Templeton then went inside the crate before Nellie, Joy, and Aranea walked by.

"A fair? A real fair? It sounds so great. You know what? I'm going, too.", Nellie spoke in excitement before venturing into Wilbur's crate.

"Are you crazy, Nellie?", Joy asked.

"You could get lost or smashed or lose a couple legs.", Aranea added in worry.

"Or I could stay in the barn forever. I'm ready for action.", Nellie retorted as she got close to entering the crate.

"That's what we're afraid of.", Joy responded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.", Wilbur assured.

"In fact, we all will.", Hazel added, not knowing that the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared from the shadows of the barn and then growled majestically.

Later, two squirrels were playing around in the bridge for a bit before they got out, making way for the truck as it sped across it at a normal pace.

"Are we there yet?", asked Cardigan.

"Not yet.", Hazel replied as the truck then crossed a red, barn-like bridge, unaware that a sort of rabbit with a scar on the left side of his face over his left eye as well as his left cheek with a red right eye growled as he moved his left paw forward a bit with a step.

Meanwhile, the truck continued riding on the road, passing by many fields as Cardigan spoke up.

"Are we there yet?", Cardigan asked.

"Not yet.", Fiver responded this time before the truck moved closer with the pattern eventually repeating.

"Are we there yet?", Cardigan repeated.

"Not yet, Cardigan. Relax.", Wilbur responded before the truck finally arrived at the county fair.

"Okay, Cardigan, we're here. Hey, wake up.", Wilbur spoke.

Later, at the county fair, Fern and Henry were rushing through to look for the judging area for tomato growth.

"Make way for the tomato!", Fern shouted.

"Excuse us. Tomato coming through.", Henry spoke next.

"Hey, watch it. Careful with that.", one customer spoke.

"Sorry, sir! We're in a hurry!", Henry shouted as he and Fern moved far away.

"Delicate cargo here. Watch out.", Fern added.

Then, Fern and Henry finally arrived before one of them shouted.

"Wide payload incoming!", Henry shouted.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm Fern Arable.", Fern introduced.

"I'm Henry Fussy.", Henry added.

"And this is our tomato.", Fern spoke as he and Henry picked the tomato up.

"All righty, then. Your tomato is number 44.", the judge spoke as she placed the aforementioned number on the tomato.

"That's my lucky number, Sal.", Fern spoke to the tomato.

"You named your tomato?", the judge puzzled.

"Sure.", Fern answered.

"She sings to her, too.", Henry added.

"Fascinating.", the judge responded.

"Good luck, girl.", Fern spoke to the tomato.

Meanwhile, Zuckerman was holding the medal for a bit before he let it dangle from around Wilbur's neck before speaking.

"So, got anything special up your sleeve this year, Wilbur?", asked Zuckerman before Wilbur snorted in response.

"I'll be back in a bit.", Zuckerman assured as he walked out before closing the pen door behind him.

"Boy, it's noisy and crowded.", Nellie commented.

"Just like last year.", Bigwig agreed.

"I love it.", Nellie grinned before Templeton and Hannah walked out, both smelling the tantalizing scents of numerous foods.

"Ah... oh, oh. Mmm, mmm... mmm! Chili dogs. Corn on the cob!", Templeton spoke in ecstasy.

"Not to mention melted ice cream cones, melon rinds, Oh! Don't forget the cotton candy.", Hannah added as Templeton slurped his mouth in anticipation.

"I'm back!", Templeton shouted before he and Hannah scurried off for the food.

"You remind me of Fern from the last time we did this, you know that?", Templeton complimented as Hazel and Fiver watched with smiles.

"I suppose some things never change, right, Fiver?", Hazel asked before Fiver nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile, the crowd was amazed with Cardigan, who backed away nervously.

"Isn't he cute?", asked one of the customers.

"Look at that beautiful wool.", another agreed.

"Oh, I'd love a sweater made of that.", another commented.

"Wilbur? Hazel? Fiver? Bigwig? Are you there?", Cardigan asked.

"Right here.", Wilbur assured as he, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig moved in closer to Cardigan.

"Everybody's staring at me.", Cardigan spoke.

"It couldn't be helped. You're special.", Hazel responded.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll even win a medal, just like I did.", Wilbur assured.

Meanwhile, Tomato #6 was just weighed.

"Three pounds, eight ounces for Tomato #6.", The judge spoke before the crowd applauded with claps before a sort of streetwise boy with blonde hair with a blue shirt with an "H" on it spoke.

"Three and a half pounds. Yeah, I've got the blue ribbon all locked up.", the boy spoke cockily.

"Well, they haven't weighed ours yet.", Fern stated as she grinned a bit.

"What's the point?", the boy asked snottily.

"Have you ever heard of 'equal distribution'?", Henry retorted.

"Now, tomato number 44.", The judge spoke before weighing the tomato.

"Better cross your fingers, Fern.", Henry suggested as he crossed his before Fern did the same.

"Come on, Sal, you can do it.", Fern spoke.

Meanwhile, the crowd gathered around the pen with the banner stating "Zuckerman's Famous Animals".

"I remember this pig. The miracle pig wasn't he? That's his medal, right there.", one customer spoke.

"Where's the message this year, huh? What are you gonna say this time, wonder pig?", asked another customer.

"Look for a web. It's always in the spider web.", the first customer advised.

"I don't see nothin'.", another customer spoke.

Then, Hazel decided to take drastic measures as he thumped his foot, puzzling the crowd.

"Huh? What's that rabbit doing here?", one customer spoke as Hazel then drew a cute rabbit with small dots for eyes.

"Wait a minute. I think he's drawing something.", another customer guessed.

"Okay, so it's a cute rabbit like you, right?", the third customer guessed before Hazel nodded before drawing Wilbur next as Bigwig lent his two cents from inside the crate.

"I'm not cute.", Bigwig commented before Hazel finished drawing a pig before the customers guessed one thing only.

"Oh, so you and Wilbur are close friends, right?", the customer spoke before Hazel nodded as Wilbur oinked in agreement.

"Wow! A rabbit that can draw. The pig's miracle may have been used up, but certainly not that rabbit's, that's for sure.", one customer spoke.

"What?", Hazel puzzled in disbelief.

"Yeah, it makes sense. After all, they aren't called Zuckerman's Famous Animals for nothing. Come on. Let's go look at the Zucchini. I hear there's a 20-pounder.", another agreed before the crowd left as Hazel grew twice as shocked as Wilbur as it apparently backfired.

"Hazel got a message, but I didn't.", Wilbur spoke before breathing in, sucking his gut in.

"What do you think, Nellie? I look scrawny, right?", Wilbur asked.

"Are you kidding?", Nellie asked.

"Tell me you're joking.", Bigwig added.

"Would you say gaunt? Skinny? Slender?", Wilbur asked.

"I'd say more like... fat.", Nellie responded before Wilbur then laid on his back with worry in response.

"No, I can't be fat. I need to be skinny. Nobody eats skinny pigs.", Wilbur responded.

"Don't be ridiculous. Nobody's gonna eat you.", Nellie assured.

"Oh, yeah? Just wait until the fall comes.", Bigwig retorted.

"Bigwig's got a point. If... If people don't think I'm special, Farmer Zuckerman might think of me as... dinner.", Wilbur spoke.

"Huh?", Nellie puzzled.

"Oh, here we go.", Bigwig sighed as Hazel and Fiver gasped.

"Dinner! Dinner, dinner, dinner!", Wilbur shouted with an echo as he covered his eyes.

Then, singing took place as Wilbur opened his eyes to find himself in a dark pink color and suddenly surrounded by large forks, spoons, and knives circling around him before Wilbur ran as best he could before then falling into his pen on top of a haystack before then suddenly getting bigger and fatter up until the pen broke apart before then running away, back to normal weight, across the table before then sliding to a stop near the edge, causing some of the plates, utensils, and glasses to fall onto the ground. Then, Wilbur noticed the big utensils coming after him before Wilbur then hopped off only to land in a frying pan and spin a round a bit as the pan moved on its own before eventually getting off with the shaky shakers sprinkling salt on him as Wilbur ran the best he could before winding up on a fork and then sliding down off it towards a spoon before even sliding down a knife before then showing Wilbur looking around in panic before running off as the utensils followed him. After that, it then showed Wilbur running across the ovens as they opened before finding himself behind three pots as they began steaming like crazy before Wilbur ran away just in time for the pots to explode, releasing more pigs they bounced around with one of them even landing on a plate as figs surrounded him and an apple suddenly went toward his mouth before Wilbur spat it out and then hopped off just as the tray closed before Wilbur then tried to get out only for the fence to get set up and surround him at every turn like a maze before then showing Wilbur stepping in a scale, which said "plump and juicy" when the scale stopped weighing before it broke apart with Wilbur then running away toward the orange light in the green background before flashing like a star.

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Bop, bop, bop_

_Watch out, they'll get you, Wilbur the pig (Bop, bop, bow)_

_That farmer says you're gettin' too big (Bop, bop, bow)_

_He likes those ham and eggs_

_with bacon and pork rind legs_

_You better watch out now, Wilbur the pig_

_(Whoo!)_

_Oh, don't look now, but they're comin' for you (Bop, bop, bow)_

_And when they find you, what'll you do? (Bop, bop, bow)_

_You can run, but you can't hide_

_That's because you're trapped inside a great big scary nightmare, Wilbur the pig (Ah!)_

_Ah... Wilbur, wake up!_

_Ah... get out of this dream_

_You've got no brains, no gift, no smarts, no self-esteem_

_You're plucked, you're stuffed, you're trapped, and no one hears you scream! (Ah!)_

_Oh, what becomes of fat, little pigs? (Bop, bop, bow)_

_They wind up served with apples and figs (Bop, bop, bow)_

_You can run and plead and shout, but there is no way out_

_You're trapped forever, Wilbur the pig_

_Wilbur the pig, you're gettin' too big_

"_Goodbye, little pig." _

Then, Wilbur uncovered his eyes and stood back up before shaking his head a bit.

"Hazel, Nellie, you two have to help me. I don't want to be dinner. Need a word; a great word. Can you weave a word in your web like your mom did? Or even draw on the dirt like from just now?", Wilbur urged in panic.

"Piece of cake.", Nellie grinned.

"Anything for a good friend. What would you like for your message?", Hazel asked.

"Uh, okay... okay... it's got to be just right. How about 'good pig'? No, that's too ordinary.", Wilbur spoke.

"How about 'fun pig'?", Nellie suggested.

"That's a good start, but we'll need something better.", Bigwig suggested

"How about 'best buddy'?", Cardigan suggested.

"I can at least draw a picture of you and Wilbur like last time. Hopefully, it works.", Hazel responded.

"But we're going to need a backup plan if somehow, it fails.", Bigwig spoke just as Templeton and Hannah, both having overheard the situation, returned before the former spoke, although in a less considerate manner.

"How about 'incredible edible'?", Templeton suggested before he then went for his corn on the cob.

"Are you serious?!", Hannah exclaimed.

"Very funny, Templeton. You wouldn't be so inconsiderate if you were gonna be served with peas and carrots.", Wilbur jeered.

"And even if half of it works, I don't think Nellie could even finish in time.", Hazel added as Hannah then went for her chili dog before Zuckerman arrived and spoke up.

"He's right here. Just as advertised.", Zuckerman assured to another farmer named Farmer Hirsch.

"Oh, he's a beaut, all right. I'll take him. Those hand spinners pay top dollar for natural color wool like that.", Farmer Hirsch spoke as Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig grew worried before Cardigan backed away and baa'd in fright the moment Zuckerman opened the door before Hirsch started to walk in.

"Not Cardigan.", Wilbur whispered worryingly.

Then, Farmer Hirsch picked Cardigan up.

"Tell me this isn't happening.", Nellie urged in fear.

"I'd be lying if I said it isn't, Nellie.", Bigwig responded solemnly before Farmer Hirsch got out of the pen with Cardigan as Homer then closer the pen door.

"Oh, this is my fault. All I've been thinking about myself. Nellie, Hazel, forget drawing a picture or even weaving a word for me. Can you do it for Cardigan? Then, he'll be the wonder lamb and Farmer Zuckerman won't sell him.", Wilbur urged.

"Ah, forget it, Wilbur. You're a day late and a corn cob short.", Templeton retorted before he then began eating his corn on the cob.

Then, Fern and Henry rushes in with not only a blue ribbon prize, but also four new rabbits as an added bonus.

"Uncle Homer, look! Look, we won!", Fern exclaimed with joy.

"And we even brought these rabbits as new additions for the farm as an added bonus.", Henry added as Hazel gasped upon seeing them, one of them having fought by his side weeks earlier during the battle against Woundwort.

"Well, would you look at that. Nice job, fellas. You two grew yourself some tomato.", Homer congratulated.

"Blackavar?! You're alive!", Hazel shouted with joy.

"Yes. Barely. He had a nasty bite, he did.", Blackavar responded before Wilbur then oinked in urgency.

"Huh? What's wrong, Wilbur?", Fern asked before Wilbur continued oinking in urgency.

"He must've stepped on a burr or something.", Homer guessed before Wilbur continued oinking as Cardigan baa'd in fear before Fern and Henry started to realize what was going on.

"Wait. Where are you taking Cardigan?", Fern asked.

"I sold him to Mr. Hirsch here.", Homer replied.

"Sold him?", Henry puzzled.

"Eh, he'll take care fine of him, Fellas.", Homer assured before Wilbur oinked in panic as Cardigan baa'd in fear again.

"What is with that hog?", Homer puzzled.

"Easy, easy, boy.", Fern spoke before Henry could guess what's going on.

"Now, call me crazy, but I don't think Wilbur wants Cardigan to go. They're like friends.", Henry guessed before Wilbur nodded in agreement.

"They're just animals, Henry. They don't know the difference.", Homer responded, unknowingly peeving Bigwig.

"Why, that's a nasty stereotype.", Bigwig commented in a peeved manner.

"No, Uncle Homer, please. They're friends, really.", Fern responded just as Fiver began to shudder as he widened his eyes, attracting Hazel's attention.

"Fiver, what's wrong?", Hazel asked.

"It's business, honey. Good luck, Mr. Hirsch.", Homer spoke as he shook Hirsch's hand before he walked away with Wilbur and Cardigan oinking and baa'ing in fear as Fiver saw in his vision a herd of black rabbits hopping across the Hirsch farm and beyond it before stopping at a sort of abandoned house with a nearly busted cellar door outside before lightning struck, showing the Black Rabbit of Inlé first before then showing Farley the Fox and then a rabbit with a scar on the left side of his face with a red eye before Hazel then panted and then took a deep breath as Hazel spoke up.

"Fiver. What did you see?", asked Hazel.

"A great and terrible evil, one we have fought before a year ago, has returned with an elil by his side, a homba...", Fiver panted, shocking Hazel and Blackavar as they gasped.

"You don't think that...", Bigwig began.

"I'm afraid I do. And more than that, I know... General Woundwort is coming for us all.", Hazel spoke solemnly with determination etched in his face.

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Pretty shocking, isn't it? Although, it did make sense, seeing as Woundwort's body was never found until now. If you want to see what happens, you'll just have to keep reading the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Also, I forgot to mention that Steve Coogan voices Silver while Sean Hughes voices Pipkin, both actors of which voiced Blitzen and Tapir in the UK version of Robbie the Reindeer. Looking back now, they sound very cool, so kudos to them. :)**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 4: Journey to the Hirsch Farm**

Later, at the Zuckerman Farm, some introductions were being made.

"So, you mind introducing them, Hazel?", Nellie asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I only know a couple of them, though. This is Blackavar and Clover.", Hazel introduced.

"I'm Strawberry.", Strawberry spoke as she hopped a bit closer.

"Bluebell's the name.", Bluebell introduced.

"Where were you? We thought you were dead.", Hazel asked.

"So did I. But it turns out that the Black Rabbit of Inlé had other ideas.", Blackavar responded before going to a flashback of when Woundwort was invading the Watership Down warren inside the burrow.

"General!", Blackavar shouted in the flashback before he charged toward Woundwort only for him to quickly press him down to the ground and slay him as he bit into his neck before then dropping him.

Afterwards, it showed that a few minutes had passed before Blackavar overheard barking from outside and weakly woke back up as Blackavar currently told what happened before Blackavar weakly made his way to the exit where the other rabbits went and then rolled down towards the hill before stopping near the tower and then noticing his shadow changing into the Black Rabbit of Inlé as the smoke emitted around him with the red glow on the bottom.

"I should've been killed right then and there, but it turns out that by luck or chance, I survived. I didn't know exactly what was going on, other than your plan might be working. So, I made my way out with all my strength whenever I could, but I was weakened by the general's attack. And that was when the Black Rabbit appeared in my own eyes.", Blackavar narrated.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé. I'm ready to go with you. I'm weak...and tired.", Blackavar spoke in the flashback.

"Your time has not come yet, Blackavar. You have a life to live and a dark trail to follow before we meet again for the last time.", the Black Rabbit spoke in a dark, deep voice.

"What am I to do?", Blackavar asked before he then passed out.

"When the time comes, you'll know.", the Black Rabbit spoke as he vanished as did the smoke before a human girl named Lucy ran outside in search of a dog named Duster and then saw a weakened Blackavar before picking him up just as Duster then turned up near Lucy as Duster snarled before Lucy told him off, earning his whimper before Lucy then turned to Blackavar, who then told the events before going back to the present.

"And that was when a human girl named Lucy found me and took me in. She even kept me safe from the very dog that attacked Woundwort and his whole army. Ever since then, I had to stay here to be sure I make my effective recovery, considering the wounds. Along the way, I've made a few new friends, one of which I'm sure you've met before. But then, today, we were to be sold at the county fair. A day before then, the Black Rabbit of Inlé spoke to me in a dream.", Blackavar states next as it then showed a flashback of Blackavar finding himself in the shadow land with a yellow sky and many pointy mountains as far as the eye could see atop a cliff before the Black Rabbit appeared behind Blackavar, who turned around to see him.

"Have you come to take me, Black Rabbit?", Blackavar asked before the Black Rabbit only pointed toward the clouds, which then formed into four spirals before shining down a beam of light at a Blackavar, who then noticed General Woundwort in a log watching at night just halfway near the fair.

"Woundwort lives!", Blackavar spoke in surprise with a gasp.

"He threatens the world of the living. He seeks to build an empire of destruction...in my name. Stop him.", the Black Rabbit urged.

"But haven't I done enough? I'm tired of this senseless war.", Blackavar responded.

"There is no rest for you yet, Blackavar. You must fight him.", the Black Rabbit responded.

"But how am I to do this? I can't fight him alone.", Blackavar responded.

"You will not fight alone, but fight...you must.", the Black Rabbit replied before vanishing in flames before flashing back to the present as Blackavar spoke.

"Imagine my surprise when we came across you and your little group, Hazel.", Blackavar grinned.

"It's good to know you're still all right, Blackavar. I only wish we could've helped you sooner.", Hazel sighed.

"Do not worry about it. What's past is past.", Blackavar assured.

Meanwhile, Wilbur could only stand still near his trough before Fiver then hopped on top of the trough as Nellie joined in.

"Wilbur, you haven't eaten your supper.", Fiver spoke before Templeton popped up from the slips as did his two sons and Anais.

"I don't, uh, see the problem with that. Less for him, more for me.", Templeton spoke.

"Oh! Oh, do you think Cardigan's sleeping all right? What if he's not getting enough slops? And what if his pigpen's too small?", Wilbur worried.

"I miss him, too.", Aranea responded.

"Why don't you just go see him, Wilbur?", Nellie suggested.

"Me? You mean me? Oh, b-b-but I've never been off the farm by myself, and I don't even know how to get to the Hirsch farm, and... and...", Wilbur began.

"And the whole Efrafa warren is too close to the farm. There's no doubt it had cracked down hard since last time. We'll be lucky if we even make it out alive.", Bigwig interrupted.

"Don't worry, Wilbur. I'm sure Cardigan's all right. He probably likes his new farm even if he doesn't have any friends or his own bed and is all alone in a strange place.", Aranea assured, unwittingly frightening Wilbur.

"Not with General Woundwort around, he won't. He's too close to the Efrafa warren by the iron bridge and it could be dangerous for him.", Hazel retorted.

"Hazel, you're not really suggesting that...", Bigwig spoke up before Hazel interrupted.

"Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do, Bigwig, but I don't think there's any way around it. If we don't get to the Hirsch farm soon, let alone the Efrafa Warren, who knows what could happen to him in the crossfire if he and Farley ever decide to team up.", Hazel responded.

"Oh, I can't take it. I'm his best friend. There's gotta be some way to see if he's okay, or at least save him from Woundwort and Farley if they come. Yeah.", Wilbur spoke before he then started going upside down.

"What exactly are you doing?", Joy asked.

"A good question.", Bigwig agreed before Wilbur eventually fell backwards and then had to explain as Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea walked over to him.

"Isn't it obvious? I was thinking. I need a plan. Charlotte always thought better when she was hanging upside down. She said it sent more blood to the brain.", Wilbur replied.

"Trust me. You don't have enough blood.", Templeton retorted.

"There won't be a need for this, anyway.", Hazel added.

"What do you mean?", Wilbur asked.

"What I mean is, I have a plan. Or at least the first phase of it. Fiver, Bigwig, Blackavar, Bluebell, Clover, Strawberry, and I will head back to the down and let everyone know about what's going on in the Hirsch farm. We'll tell Fern about this as well at her house afterwards. Then, we'll head back to the barn and meet at Frith-down when all the farm lights are turned off.", Hazel explained.

"'Frith-down'? What does it mean?", Wilbur asked.

"It means sunset.", Fiver explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. And while you guys do that, I'll ask someone for directions.", Wilbur planned.

"Heh. Way to plan ahead.", Bigwig grinned.

Later, at Watership Down, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Clover, Strawberry, Bluebell, and Blackavar has just explained the crucial situation impeding at the Hirsch farm as Pipkin reacted first.

"Woundwort?", Pipkin spoke before he began stammering in fear as Blackberry spoke.

"Good heavens. I-I mean, good gracious. I mean, that is to say... Hazel, if that poor lamb gets too close to General Woundwort and his owsla...", Blackberry began responding before Bluebell interrupted.

"I think what Blackberry's trying to say is... we're in!", Bluebell spoke up.

"That's quite excellent.", Blackavar grinned.

"And if we ever encounter Woundwort or any of his owsla, I say we make it Inlé for them! Let's crush them! Trample them to dust and blow the remains of the dust to the walls!", Silver exclaimed.

"If I hadn't liked you before, Silver, I do already.", Bigwig grinned.

Meanwhile, Wilbur was speaking with Gwen.

"We have it all figured out. We just go on a little trip to see Cardigan and make sure that he's okay. Especially with General Woundwort around in the Efrafan Warren not too far from the Hirsch farm. Sounds good, right? So, so, the first part of Hazel's plan is to find out where the Hirsch farm is while he and the others tell everyone we know about what's going on.", Wilbur spoke.

"Well, well, well. You're fortunate you came to me. I was born-born-born there.", Gwen grinned.

"Oh, you were? That's wonderful. I'm so lucky.", Wilbur grinned.

"It was a red-letter day-day-day for me, too.", Gwen stated.

"Can you give me directions?", Wilbur asked.

"Of course-course-course. It's quite simple-simple-simple, really. Through-through-through the cornfield, then over the creek-creek-creek, through the woods-woods-woods, until you come to the road. Turn-turn-turn south by the burnt cottonwood tree-tree-tree.", Gwen began before later, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Blackavar, Bluebell, Blackberry, Clover, Strawberry, Silver, Dandelion, Pipkin, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea were told the same directions by Wilbur.

"Then five-five-five miles down the road and there-there-there you are.", Wilbur finished.

"Wow. Sounds kinda complicated.", Aranea commented.

"Oh, not really. It's clear... mostly... sort of. It is complicated.", Wilbur admitted.

"Which means you've got an increased risk of getting lost, and if you're lost, you'll probably starve or get hurt or; did I mention starve?", Joy discouraged.

"Not if one of us is able to translate these directions. Now, I believe what Gwen really said was to go through the cornfield, then over the creek and through the woods until we come to the road. Then, we turn south by the burnt cottonwood tree, then five miles down the road and that's when we'll arrive at the Hirsch farm.", Hazel responded.

"Oh, boy.", Wilbur spoke in surprise over how Hazel understood that.

"Wilbur, count me in.", Nellie insisted.

"Really?", Wilbur spoke in joyful surprise.

"Wouldn't miss it. Right, girls?", Nellie spoke to Joy and Aranea.

"Well, if you two are going, and, well, I guess, uh...", Aranea responded.

"We're stuck going along, too. Fabulous.", Joy spoke with a frustrated frown.

"Ah, Great.", Wilbur grinned.

"This should be a rousing success. The blind leading the blind.", Joy spoke sarcastically.

"Now, don't act excited all at once.", Bigwig retorted.

"We still have to tell Fern what's going on first.", Hazel added.

"Good point. I'll see if Templeton and Hannah wanna come along.", Wilbur agreed.

"You can try all you like, but I doubt you'll get anywhere with either one of them.", Bigwig sighed.

Meanwhile, Templeton was just being assaulted with pieces of corn tossed by his sons as Wilbur, along with Nellie, Joy, and Aranea, turned up behind him.

"Did you hear me?! Stop it right now!", Templeton shouted.

However, the two baby rats then fled off as they laughed.

"Why on Earth would I want to drag myself all that way to visit the lamb?", Templeton asked.

"It's more than that. General Woundwort and Farley the Fox are in the Efrafa Warren not too far from the Hirsch farm.", Nellie responded.

"Plus, I wanted to make sure Cardigan's all right.", Wilbur added.

"Okay, I get the fox, or homba, as the rabbits call it, but who is this 'General Woundwort' anyway?", Templeton asked.

"From what Hazel told us, only single-handedly the biggest, meanest, most vile rabbit in the Efrafa Warren. And his owsla are just as tough.", Aranea answered.

"We really need your help. You know where the Hirsch farm is.", Wilbur replied.

"Yeah, so?", Templeton asked as he smacked his tail to the ground a bit a few times.

"I would consider it a personal favor.", Wilbur added.

"Oh, you expect old Templeton to save your bacon, is that it? Well, in that case, I'm going. But we're leaving at first moonlight.", Templeton agreed.

"Templeton, I really think you should agree on this one and... oh, wait. You actually agreed? Sorry. Usually, you refuse unless food's involved.", Hannah spoke up in surprise.

"Can't a rat change his mind? Wilbur needed my help. What else could I do but lend a paw?", Templeton responded before Joy retorted.

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that you realized, with Wilbur gone, there won't be any slops for you?", Joy accused.

"Well, not this time, sister! If there were any. I could care less about General Woundwort and his owlsa, but I've lost a cartload of cousins to foxes. This time, it's personal. Besides, better him than a few headaches of my own.", Templeton responded before Lester and Ralphie tossed the cob toward Templeton, only for him to dodge it before Hannah shouted to the sons before they pelted Hannah with more corn seeds.

"No. That's a bad Lester! Stop it, Ralphie! Stop it!", Hannah shouted.

"But what about your kids?", Wilbur asked.

"I'll help take care of them while you're gone, Wilbur.", Anais assured as she turned up.

"Really?", Wilbur asked just before one of the rats tossed a corn seed at Templeton, who dodged it before it got lodged a bit into Wilbur's right nostril.

"Direct hit!", Lester shouted before tossing another one at Wilbur's left nostril.

"Bulls-eye!", Lester shouted before he and Ralphie laughed, earning a frustrated groan and face-palm from Anais before Wilbur then sneezed out the corn seeds, shooting them back at the baby rats, who dodged them and were quite disgusted by the crude method.

"Ew.", Ralphie spoke.

"Gross.", Lester added in agreement.

"We'll come along with you, but there still has to be some kind of payment.", Hannah spoke in a sort of sing-songy voice for the last word.

"Well, I could... um, uh... Wh-What if I... uh... I guess I could baby-sit your baby rats.", Wilbur spoke.

"Tempting... Make it two more weeks and you've got yourself a deal.", Templeton responded as he and Hannah then walked away.

"Thanks, guys. I knew you'd come around.", Wilbur shouted in joy.

Meanwhile, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits arrived at the Arables' house before Fiver was the only one who went up to the window outside via tree and then thumped his foot on it, catching Fern's attention.

"Huh? Fiver? What is it?", Fern asked.

"Hazel needs you to join us to go to the Hirsch farm to guard Cardigan from General Woundwort and lead him to safety. Hazel will explain on the way to the Zuckerman barn. We're meeting here at Frith Down.", Fiver spoke before hopping down to ground level where Hazel and the others are just as Fern grew puzzled.

"Frith Down? Oh, I think they mean sunset.", Fern guessed before she then went downstairs to speak with Henry, who was spending the night with her.

"Uh, Henry?", Fern spoke just as meanwhile, Fiver caught up to Hazel and the others.

"Did she get the message, Fiver?", Hazel asked.

"I told her why we need her, that you'd explain everything on the way and that we're meeting at the Zuckerman barn at Frith Down.", Fiver replied.

"Good. Now, it'll take a while before...", Hazel spoke before Fern and Henry got out quickly.

"Well, that went away quick.", Silver commented.

"Okay, Hazel. So, what's going on?", Fern asked.

Later, as the sun was starting to set, Fern spoke up in surprise.

"Whoa. I-I had no idea you guys went through so much before I met you.", Fern spoke in disbelief.

"Well, now you do. And you must also understand why we have to go there tonight.", Hazel responded.

"So, what's going on?", Henry asked.

"Long story short, they need my help because General Woundwort and Farley the Fox are in the Efrafa Warren close by the Hirsch farm.", Fern replied.

"General Woundwort? I get the fox, but who is he?", Henry asked.

"The biggest, toughest, meanest rabbit on the side of the hills. That's why we have to go.", Fern replied.

"Yep. That's what I'm afraid of.", Henry responded as they neared the barn.

Later, at night, as Wilbur, Fern, Henry, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Bluebell, Blackberry, Strawberry, Clover, Blackavar, Silver, Pipkin, Templeton, Hannah, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea watched, the lights on the farmhouse turned off.

"The coast is clear.", Hyzenthlay whispered.

"Okay, here we go.", Wilbur spoke before he then hopped on top of the haystack and tried to balance himself.

"Lookin' good, Wilbur.", Nellie whispered.

"Nicely done.", Clover grinned.

"Ooh, how do we absolutely positively know for sure that the gate won't open?", Pipkin asked.

"Because, for one thing, it's locked.", Captain Holly responded as he pointed to the lock in the gate.

"And another thing is, the instant that gate opens, Farmer Zuckerman would hear it and wake right back up.", Bigwig whispered.

"Oh. Noted.", Wilbur responded.

"Go for it.", Nellie encouraged.

"Right.", Wilbur agreed before he sucked in his gut and then hopped off before only landing on top of the fence, luckily not breaking it, making Fern and Henry snicker a bit before Fern went over to Wilbur.

"Are you sure you can get off on your own, Wilbur?", Fern asked.

"I can try.", Wilbur responded before then getting off before tripping off and landing on a puddle of mud just outside the pigpen, inadvertently splashing mud on the three spiders, although they managed to dodge it.

"Whoa!", Nellie spoke.

"Are you all right, Wilbur?", Fiver asked.

Then, Wilbur chuckled a bit before standing up.

"What do you know? Let's hit the road, guys.", Wilbur grinned as he stood up.

"Let's do it.", Nellie agreed.

"I guess this means we're really going.", Aranea spoke as she, Joy, and Nellie climbed up on Wilbur's snout before going to the top of his head.

"That's right. The sooner we get to the Hirsch farm, the better.", Hazel responded.

Later, as the full moon was in the sky, Wilbur, Fern, Henry, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the others crossed into the cornfield but not before looking back at the farm before turning back to the cornfield. As soon as they went in, however, the cornfield started to seem scarier for the others as the crow cooed a bit before Aranea spoke.

"I'm not scared. I'm so not scared.", Aranea spoke.

"You oughta be. Last time we were in a cornfield like that, another rabbit named Violet got snatched by a hawk.", Bigwig whispered, frightening the three spiders as they gasped before Hazel spoke to Bigwig.

"Don't say that, Bigwig. They might go tharn from hearing that.", Hazel whispered.

"Don't worry, Hazel-Rah. Hawks only go after rabbits, not pigs or spiders.", Bigwig assured.

"But rats on the other hand, ugh... I do not want to meet a hawk any time soon.", Templeton shuddered.

"And we won't. A hawk normally turns up at daylight. But it's dark out. What could go wrong?", Bigwig assured before they all overheard a cawing noise resembling a hawk, frightening the others as they gasped before Nellie, Joy, and Aranea screamed upon noticing what appeared to be a hawk.

"Hawk! Everyone get to the bushes!", Hazel shouted before the group ran faster with Wilbur inadvertently, making the road bumpier for Nellie, Joy, and Aranea while Fern and Henry looked up and actually saw what resembled a seagull before they realized who it really was.

"Wait. Isn't it actually...?", Henry realized before Fern has the same realization.

"Kehaar. Everyone, stop! It's just Kehaar!", Fern shouted whisper, puzzling Wilbur and the others.

"Kehaar?!", Wilbur puzzled before he and the others stopped with a skid before bumping into the scarecrow as it tipped over before Kehaar gently landed on one of the arms.

"Of course, I am. What'd you think I was, a hawk?", Kehaar responded.

"That was a misunderstanding on our parts, Kehaar. Still, it's a good thing you're here. We could probably use your help right about now as well.", Hazel spoke.

"What's it this time?", Kehaar asked.

"General Woundwort.", Hazel replied.

"Woundwort? I thought we beat him.", Kehaar spoke in surprise.

"I thought so, too. Apparently, he survived. Right now, we have to make sure that Cardigan gets as far away from him as he possibly can if he gets too close.", Hazel responded.

"And what if you can't?", Kehaar puzzled.

"It won't come to that and we'll all make sure of it.", Hazel sighed.

"All right, tell you what. Let me-let me have a wee think about it... Okay, right, I'll do it on one condition: Dandelion has to make up an epic story about me, how the amazing and super humble Kehaar saved the rabbits.", Kehaar agreed.

"Well, at least it isn't for food. At this rate, we'll take it.", Fern responded.

"Get off your butt! You'll never make it to the Hirsch farm like that, let alone the Efrafa Warren.", Templeton urged to Wilbur as he started moving before Wilbur and the others shrugged.

Later, Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Templeton, Hannah, and the others were continuing near the river.

"It's... it's actually kinda nice traveling by night. The wind at our back. The...the moonlight above.", Wilbur spoke.

"Oh, really? I thought I was the only one.", Kehaar smiled.

"You're not fooling anyone and you know it.", Bigwig responded.

"Okay, it was worth a try.", Wilbur responded as he and the others crossed the stepping stones one at a time before Wilbur got spooked a bit and ran across the river.

"Done gabbing? It's this way.", Templeton spoke before he then went over the brambles using its own rope before then letting go as Fern and Henry jump over.

"Are you sure they know the way, Fern?", asked Henry.

"Well, one of them at least knows the way here. And they haven't steered us wrong before.", Fern responded before Wilbur walked above, but not above enough as he suddenly got stuck.

"Oh, hey! What's going on?", Wilbur puzzled before he tried going forward but couldn't as Templeton and Hannah noticed it.

"Oh, dear. It looks like you got stuck in brambles.", Hannah noticed.

"Don't you know not to walk into brambles? Will you keep still? The more you move, the worse it gets.", Templeton advised.

"We've got to cut the bramble off somehow.", Blackberry advised.

"Let me see what I can do.", Fern spoke before she then turned into a silver rabbit, although retaining her brown ponytail hair and normal eyes, giving Wilbur an idea as to what Fern is gonna try, but not before Henry grew surprised.

"Huh? Did you just turn into a rabbit or am I seeing things?", Henry puzzled.

"It's a long story. The point is, it's the best way I can think of to help get Wilbur out.", Fern responded.

"That's it. You're gonna chew the bramble off and help me get out.", Wilbur guessed.

"Splendid. Let's see it in action.", Silver spoke before Fern nodded and then began chewing the bramble off before, in a matter of seconds, it broke off, causing Wilbur to roll into more brambles, but this time, they got stuck on him with Nellie, Joy, and Aranea on top of them, exhausted, making Fern giggle a bit as she then changed back to normal.

Later, Fern had told Henry about everything involving Frith's blessings to her and what Hazel and the others did for her ever since.

"Wow. I had no idea that so much had happened over the last year.", Henry spoke in awe.

"Well, now you do. And that's why I owe it to them to help keep Cardigan from getting too close to Woundwort.", Fern responded as she and Henry went over the log first before Wilbur (with Nellie, Joy, and Aranea in tow), Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, the other rabbits, Templeton, and Hannah followed.

Not long after, they heard a growling of sorts, puzzling the others while worrying the three spiders.

"What's that?", Aranea puzzled.

"What's that sound?", Blackavar puzzled.

Then, Wilbur's stomach growled, giving a clear answer.

"All right, Wilbur, What happened?", Fern smirked a bit.

"I guess I've been alerted that Hazel and I forgot something important in our big plan: food.", Wilbur replied with a nervous laugh.

"You mean you haven't eaten anything?", Dandelion asked as Wilbur set his rump down as Templeton dodged it.

"No food? Tell me you're joking.", Templeton responded.

"Now, don't panic. There should be some food nearby.", Hazel assured as Wilbur began sniffing for some before he finally picked up a scent.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, I smell... Oh, yeah.", Wilbur spoke as Templeton gasped in joy.

"What is it, Wilbur? What did you smell?", Hazel asked.

"I smell blackberries!", Wilbur exclaimed as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig peeped into the bushes and saw them before they started gathering them as Wilbur ate some of them, inadvertently spraying the juice into his face before Fern giggled a bit as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig hopped out with the Blackberries they picked.

"Can I get in on this?", Fern asked.

"As long as you leave enough for everyone.", Hazel responded.

"Done.", Fern giggled as she then turned into a rabbit again before then heading into the bushes and then eating her own blackberries before then biting into a branch holding just enough for everyone else as Wilbur stood up and tried to get his branch out, unknowingly shaking Nellie, Joy, and Aranea off.

"Ooh.", Nellie spoke before the spiders walked away from possible point of impact and Wilbur then got the branch off before tumbling backwards toward the burnt cottonwood tree as Fern got her branch out and then fell onto the grass before standing up with a sigh as she held her branch high.

"Got it.", Fern spoke.

"Great work, Fern.", Hazel grinned.

"Now, who would've guessed?", Bigwig smirked with pride.

"I know. Who would've thought she could pull that big branch as a rabbit like that? It's almost ingenious.", Kehaar agreed.

"Thanks, Kehaar.", Fern grinned as she changed back to normal.

"Hazel.", Silver spoke.

"What is it, Silver?", Hazel asked before Silver pointed to where Wilbur is as leaves were starting to fall onto him before he looked up and saw honey streaming down from the beehive and pouring onto Wilbur by the hair before some bark as well as the branches fell onto him, making Wilbur resemble a wild pig.

"Huh.", Wilbur spoke before he noticed some honey dripping down from his face before then licking the honey on his face and tasting the sweet delicacy with somewhat joyful abandon before standing up and walking over to Fern, Henry, and the others.

"Honey, anyone?", Wilbur spoke.

"Wilbur.", Nellie spoke as she, Aranea, and Joy laughed and climbed back up onto Wilbur.

"Oh, Wilbur. You're such a mess.", Fern giggled a bit.

"Come to think of it, he looks a bit more majestic like that, in a good way, I mean. Don't you think?", Henry asked.

"Yeah. I can see what you mean.", Fern grinned.

"Hey, it's the burnt cottonwood tree. Just like Gwen said!", Wilbur spoke in excitement.

"We must be getting close. It shouldn't be too long, now.", Hazel spoke as he led the way for the group before they eventually came across the road.

"We did it. We actually made it to the road.", Wilbur spoke before he and the others looked around a bit.

"And now, all we have to go is five miles that way.", Nellie spoke.

"Right. That way. Come on.", Fern spoke as she and the others continue onward.

"Unless, of course, it's that way.", Joy spoke as she pointed the other way.

"Huh?", Fern puzzled.

"Uh... that way?", Wilbur puzzled.

At that moment, a few Efrafan rabbits suddenly appeared in front of Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Dandelion, Bluebell, Blackberry, Blackavar, Strawberry, Clover, Silver, and Pipkin before one of them gasped in surprise before then giving a dark chuckle.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the rabbits that defeated the General. He'll want to see you.", the rabbit named Vervain chuckled before looking up to see Wilbur (who resembled a wild pig as he oinked), Fern, Henry, and Kehaar in shock as he gasped.

"You're going to have to catch us, first.", Hazel responded just as a car started to get closer behind them with Bigwig and Blackberry taking notice first before Templeton and Hannah as the former of the rats shouted.

"It's a hrududu.", Bigwig stated.

"Heads up! Heads up!", Templeton shouted.

"What's wrong?", Fern puzzled.

"Bluebell, Holly, everyone, don't look into the light, you'll go tharn.", Blackberry warned before he and the others moved away just as Wilbur went over to Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig and lowered his head just enough.

"Come on!", Wilbur urged before Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig climbed aboard quickly into Wilbur as he fled to the woods while everyone else ran the same direction as Fern and Henry noticed this with gasps before heading the same direction with Kehaar speaking.

"I'm out!", Kehaar spoke as he followed them, puzzling the efrafans before they turned around and saw the car headed right for them.

"What's that?!", one farmer spoke as he noticed a sort of wild pig with a few rabbits on top while the rest followed him before he put on the brakes, screeching to a stop as the leader of the patrol screamed before the car stopped just in time to bump him and two others back, causing them to tumble back towards a bush, leading them back to whence they came as they recovered before he growled before he suddenly heard the farmers talking as meanwhile, they got off the pickup truck and went out with their flashlights, looking for something.

"I'll bet the farm we just saw a wild pig, and a few rabbits at that.", the farmer spoke

"Hope you're wrong, bud. Rabbits are pesky enough on their own, but a feral pig is bad news. Three years ago, one took out a whole field of my squash. Even dragged off a baby goat.", another farmer spoke as the leader gasped in intrigue.

"That wild pig with them... it was another elil?", the patrol leader gasped in discovery.

"We better warn everyone.", Bud spoke as he and his friend got back in the pick up truck.

Meanwhile, Fern and Henry were panting as they ran back before they then sighed as Wilbur stated his panic.

"Gosh! Just like that, we could've been flattened, squashed!", Wilbur shouted.

"Bacon hash. Road kill.", Joy spoke.

"Enough with that. Wilbur will go tharn from hearing that.", Hazel snapped to Joy.

"Yeah, stop with the food references. I'm starving.", Templeton spoke before Wilbur groaned over what could've happened.

"Calm down, Wilbur. It's over. There's no reason to panic. Just a little bump in the road.", Nellie assured before Bigwig cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Now, straighten up. We're nearly to Cardigan's, and I'm sure Hazel and Templeton know the way. Right, Templeton?", Nellie assured.

"Of course, I do. Other than Hazel, Fern, and some of the other rabbits, I'm the only one with his head on straight in this entire outfit. Oh, and Hannah, too.", Templeton assured.

"See? I told you. Nothing but trouble.", Bigwig sighed.

"Well, since we already know where it is, we better head back home.", Fern assured.

"Yeah, you're right. We certainly don't want our parents to get worried.", Henry agreed.

"Kehaar, do you think you can take us back home?", Fern asked.

"Only if one of you sits on top of me. the other will have to run behind and below me. What? I like the company.", Kehaar spoke.

"Well, I think I have something for that.", Fern spoke before she then turned into a mouse and climbed aboard Kehaar.

"Does that work?", Fern asked.

"Oh, yes. Surprisingly.", Kehaar responded.

"So, what's going on?", Henry asked.

"He agreed to help us get back home if I sit on top of him.", Fern replied.

"All right. Guess we better get going, then.", Henry spoke before Fern waved to Wilbur as Kehaar took flight.

"We'll see you later, Wilbur!", Fern waved as Henry waved as well before he noticed that Fern and Kehaar suddenly further ahead of him.

"Fern?! Fern! Wait for me!", Henry shouted.

"So, what's next, Hazel-Rah?", Bigwig asked.

"All that's left now is to find Cardigan and make sure he's all right.", Hazel responded.

Meanwhile, the patrol leader and two of his officers arrive where the rabbit with a scar on the left side of his face and a red right eye is before speaking.

"Sir, the wife patrol spotted the same large band of rabbits who defeated you a year ago on the road near the farm. Unfortunately, sir, they didn't come alone. They brought with them a human boy and girl, a great bird, and a wild pig said to be responsible for taking out a whole field of squash and dragging off a baby goat. What's more, the hrududu was led onto us, but we survived. After that, we lost them.", the rabbit reported.

"Vervain..., you and your patrol are to get back to the search with Campion and Orchis and never return until they're located. Leave one alive for questioning.", General Woundwort ordered as he sat up.

**A/N: So, what did you think about Wilbur and the others' first encounter with the Efrafan rabbits? In my opinion, I think it's cool, and slightly reminiscent to what happened to Vervain in the 2018 Watership Down Limited Series, only this time he survives because it was only a car, which stopped just enough to bump him back. Frankly, that's for comedy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. Now, this is where Uncle appears as well, and he looks exactly like himself form the last story, except with white eyes and with a modern touch to his appearance with Uncle being voiced by Brad Garret, who by the way, has a great acting voice. :)**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Friends Old and New**

The next morning, Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Templeton, Hannah, and the others eventually arrived at the entrance to the Hirsch Farm as Templeton climbed on top of the mailbox.

"See? I told you I knew where I was going.", Templeton assured.

"And we never doubted it.", Hazel responded before he and Wilbur led the rest of the way as Kehaar arrived as well.

Meanwhile, at the farm, Cardigan was sniffing around for some slop before then coming across a trough with one of the pigs being the very pig who won first prize last year before Cardigan walked over to them and tried to get some only for the pig, known as "Uncle" spoke up.

"Hey, pigs only, lamby-pie.", Uncle forbade.

"But I am a pig... in a lamb-like sort of way.", Cardigan responded as he then started to back away with Uncle and the other two pigs closing in before Hazel spoke up.

"You are not to lay a hoof on Cardigan, understand?", Hazel spoke directly as the three pigs grew surprised upon seeing Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Nellie, Joy, Aranea, Kehaar, Templeton, Hannah, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Bluebell, Blackberry, Strawberry, Blackavar, and Clover.

"Cardigan?", asked Wilbur.

"Uh-Oh. Careful, boys. It's that wild pig we heard about.", another pig spoke.

"I can assure you that this wild pig is with us.", Hazel assured.

"Wait a minute. Hazel! Am I glad to see you, sweetheart.", Uncle grinned upon recognizing Hazel.

"Uh, yes. I'm glad to see you too.", Hazel grinned a bit nervously as Wilbur walked up to Cardigan.

"Cardigan, it's me, Wilbur!", Wilbur assured before he snorted.

"Wilbur?", Cardigan grinned before he snorted.

"Hey, don't forget us.", Nellie spoke as she, Joy, and Aranea smiled.

"And a whole army of rabbits, while you're at it.", Bigwig grinned.

"Nellie, Aranea, Joy? And who are they?", Cardigan asked.

"Of course, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Silver. Any problems, come and see me. If you don't have any problems, see me anyway, and we'll celebrate your lack of problems. Uh, this is Dandelion.", Silver introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Cardigan.", Dandelion greeted.

"This is Blackberry.", Silver added.

"Greetings, Cardigan.", Blackberry spoke.

"This is Pipkin, Captain Holly, and Hyzenthlay.", Silver spoke up.

"H-Hello, there.", Pipkin greeted.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance.", Captain Holly grinned.

"Hello, Cardigan.", Hyzenthlay grinned.

"This is the rest.", Silver spoke before Blackavar, Strawberry, Clover, and Bluebell clamored while greeting Cardigan.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all.", Cardigan responded as he wagged his small tail before going over to Wilbur, who then snorted a bit before laughing as Cardigan did the same before he ran with Wilbur following him for fun as they went inside the barn cellar before Uncle spoke to Hazel.

"That's some friend you got there.", Uncle grinned.

"He's not just a friend. He's some lamb.", Fiver responded with a grin.

Meanwhile, in the barn cellar, Wilbur was doing a sort of donkey kick with his back legs.

"One, two, kapow!", Wilbur shouted.

"One, two, kapow!", Cardigan shouted as he kicked an empty pail before both laughed, unaware that a sort of grouchy cow named Bessie was getting ticked off before she shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lower the volume, would ya? I'm tryin' to make some milk here.", Bessie requested.

"Sorry, Bessie.", Cardigan apologized as he backed away and sat down just as Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the others went inside as well.

"Hi, I'm Wilbur, and these are my friends, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and...", Wilbur began before Bessie interrupted.

"Whatever. Just keep it down. I don't want the quality of my milk to be affected because you got a big mouth, got it?", Bessie exclaimed.

"With all due respect, I'm not entirely sure that's how it works.", Hazel responded.

"The rabbit's right, Bessie. Nothing's going to affect the quality of your milk. It's always sour, like your personality.", another cow mocked before she and two others laughed with her.

"You're not gonna be number one cow forever, Flo. I'm workin' on the sweetest milk this farm has ever tasted. Just chew your cud on that.", Bessie retorted to Flo.

"So, what got her so riled up like that?", Hannah asked as she walked in.

"Bessie's a little sensitive about her milk.", Cardigan answered with a whisper.

Apparently, the whisper wasn't quiet enough as Bessie overheard it.

"I am not sensitive! I'm just annoyed when annoyin' lambs and their annoyin' friends and rabbits keep yappin' on and on and on!", Bessie retorted.

"Okay, okay. Don't have a cow.", Joy responded, surprising some of the group.

"That was just uncalled for, even for you, Joy.", Bigwig responded before Cardigan spoke.

"I'm glad you guys are here, Wilbur.", Cardigan spoke.

"Yeah, me, too.", Wilbur grinned as Cardigan nestled himself against Wilbur and rubbed him a bit.

"Oh, enough with the hearts and violins already. Where's breakfast? We've been walking all night.", Templeton retorted as he walked in before noticing a pail of milk next to Bessie's pen.

Afterwards, Templeton then ran over to the pail and then started drinking it, only to notice that it was tasting bad before Templeton then spat it out in disgust.

"Ugh! Pwee! Feh! Ugh! This is supposed to be milk?!", Templeton shouted, warning the three cows' scornful laughter at Bessie.

"Milk?", Wilbur puzzled as he walked over there.

"Now, Wilbur. I advise you to put the idea to drink that milk out of your...mind.", Hazel advised before Wilbur, against his advice, drank from the pail and finish, only this time, he enjoyed it.

"Mmm! This is good.", Wilbur sighed with a grin.

"It is?", Hazel puzzled.

"Really?! You mean, you really like it?", Bessie puzzled.

"Apparently so. Otherwise, it would've disgusted him the way it did Templeton.", Captain Holly responded.

"Are you out of your mind?", Templeton responded as he walked away.

"I guess that milk of yours is good for one thing: it satisfies pigs.", Strawberry grinned.

"Of course, it's good. It's my milk. Grade 'A' quality.", Bessie responded.

"For pigs, of course.", Bluebell grinned as Wilbur continued drinking the milk.

"Delicious!", Wilbur spoke before he continued only for the cows to mock with scornful laughter again before Flo made an insult.

"Yeah. Milk only a smelly pig could like.", Flo insulted before she and the two cows laughed only for Cardigan to stand up for Wilbur.

"That's not very nice. Wilbur's not smelly. He's my friend.", Cardigan retorted before Bessie piped in as well.

"Stuff it, Flo! He's obviously a pig with good taste.", Flo added before Wilbur finished the milk and burped.

"Well, glad to see that milk isn't goin' to waste.", Bluebell grinned.

Later, Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Nellie, Aranea, Joy, Cardigan, and the others went outside.

"I'm glad you all made it in time, Wilbur.", Cardigan spoke sadly.

"In time for what?", Wilbur asked.

"To say good bye. It's all over for me.", Cardigan responded.

"Oh, no.", Hazel spoke out of worry.

"Don't tell me. Is General Woundwort coming for you?", Bigwig asked.

"General Woundwort? Who's that?", Cardigan puzzled.

"You mean you don't know?", Fiver asked before Cardigan shook his head.

"We'll explain that later, but why are you saying good bye?", Hazel asked.

"Farmer Hirsch is gonna spear me.", Cardigan spoke.

"Ugh. That sounds painful.", Bigwig shuddered.

"Well, why would he wanna do that?", Wilbur asked.

"My wool. He thinks if he spears me, he can sell my wool to make special sweaters or something.", Cardigan answered.

"Oh, I think you misunderstood 'shear' for 'spear'. Shearing is actually like getting a haircut, but for lambs such as yourself.", Clover realized.

"No kidding? But I don't want my hair cut. Does it hurt?", Cardigan asked.

"Don't worry, Card. It's no big deal. We'll hang around till it's over.", Wilbur assured.

"And while we're at it, we'll make sure to help steer you clear Woundwort if we spot him.", Hazel added.

"Who is Woundwort, anyway?", Cardigan asked.

"Only the most terrifying rabbit to ever walk the earth.", Hyzenthlay replied.

"In fact, I nearly lost my life the last time we fought him.", Blackavar added.

"He's that bad?", Cardigan asked.

"Yes. And that's all the more reason you have to stay as far away from him as possible.", Hazel responded before Bessie walked in.

"So, Wilfred, right?", asked Bessie.

"Um, Wilbur.", Wilbur replied.

"My name is Hazel, and this is Fiver and Bigwig.", Hazel introduced.

"Whatever. Now, come on. Tell me more about how delicious my milk is. Best milk you ever tasted, am I right? You know I'm right. Just say I'm right.", Bessie laughed a bit.

"She's getting a bit desperate for attention, isn't she?", Bigwig whispered.

"Oh, buzz off, Charlie!", Bessie shouted, seemingly at Bigwig.

"My name is Bigwig!", Bigwig shouted.

"Not you 'Charlie'. Him 'Charlie'.", Bessie explained as she pointed to the fly and whacked at him.

That, in turn, caused the fly to land on top of the bark on Wilbur, seemingly toward Aranea, only for it to bounce toward Nellie, who caught it, much to her frustration.

"Right in front of my legs and I still can't catch anything!", Aranea exclaimed.

"You're into flies? Well, watch this. Incoming at 2:00.", Bessie spoke before she whacked another fly, only this time, it was caught by Joy, who then caught it by using her web like a rope and then wrapping it up.

"You know, I could learn to love this cow.", Joy grinned.

"Tell me about it.", Bigwig agreed with a smile.

**A/N: If anyone asks, I liked a bit of a callback form "Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa" where Marty went like "Not you 'stupid', him 'stupid.'" It was funny. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And this is where Farley first meets General Woundwort and his men as they were on a patrol before Wilbur first sees the guy. At which point, I won't tell, on the grounds that some of you may have already figured out. Oh, and we'll skip this song about Farley, because who cares, am I right? Charming as it is, though. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 6: The Elil are in the Hen House**

Meanwhile, at the forest, Woundwort, Vervain, Campion, Orchis, and an additional rabbit were on a wide patrol.

"That barn over there. That must be where the large group of rabbits were headed.", the rabbit reported.

"Hmm. If what you say is true, Sainfoin, we need only require an expert predator who is cunning, one who claims to have a high IQ.", Woundwort theorized.

"You mean someone like him, sir?", Campion asked, pointing to Farley as he was walking down the small hill and then looking at his reflection.

Then Woundwort growled before he advanced with his men following him before Farley tapped the water with his paw as he spoke to himself.

"Ah, a glorious morning for a hunt with the finest of companions: me. Farley, my friend, we are looking good today.", Farley laugher before a gruff voice spoke up.

"Hear me, homba! Any hunts outside my jurisdiction is out of the question.", the voice spoke.

"Uh, do forgive me, but I'd kindly like to know who'd dare speak out of turn to me.", Farley responded, looking around for the source in puzzlement before the voice responded as the source made itself known as he stepped forward behind Farley.

"Woundwort dares!", Woundwort responded before Farley turned to see Woundwort, Campion, Vervain, Orchis, Sainfoin, and a couple of rabbits.

"Ah. Hello. An appetizer.", Farley grinned.

"Appetizer, am I?", Woundwort growled.

"I'd consider putting the idea out of your mind if you know what's good for you, homba.", Campion warned.

"Homba? My name is Farley. Don't you ever forget that. I could devour you all right now for such insolence. Oh, but I really shouldn't spoil my breakfast. Oh, well.", Farley grinned before he growled as he ran toward Woundwort, who snarled fiercely right before scarring Farley in the cheek as he yelled before tumbling back down the hill and into the pond before he emerged and not only noticed a scar running down his cheek, but also noticed his left whiskers noticeably shorter than his right whiskers to add insult to injury.

"Why, I never!", Farley exclaimed.

"He did warn you.", Sainfoin responded.

"As I told you before, any hunts outside my jurisdiction is out of the question. And you will serve me without question or you will see the Black Rabbit of Inlé sooner than you'd ever dare to hope.", Woundwort threatened.

"Mm. I suppose that rabbit has plenty of bite to back up his bark. But if I were to agree to this, I must at least know all your names.", Farley responded.

"My name is Woundwort. General Woundwort. This is Campion, Vervain, Orchis, and Sainfoin.", Woundwort replied.

"_The _General Woundwort? Ah, I see. Now, please kindly forgive me. You see, I've heard legends about you, about the many feats you've accomplished with your, uh, Efrafa warren. Needless to say, they left quite the impression on me, so much, in fact, that I'm willing to reconsider claiming you as my prize. After all, what I'm really after lies beyond this field and just about reaches this barn. I must admit, though, my first impressions with you had been nothing short of foolhardy, savage, arrogant, and above all else, humiliating.", Farley responded, only earning Woundwort's growl.

"Uh, anyways, what would you all like to have me do?", Farley asked.

"It's not what we want. It's what the General wants, and what he wants is for you to lure the outsiders out so he can tear them all apart!", Orchis replied.

"Woof! You have a really bad temper, my friend. More than that, you have a fierce flame burning inside you. I like that. Now, where do you suppose these 'outsiders' are?", Farley asked.

"We've only recently discovered that they're taking refuge in that barn overhead.", Campion replied.

"That's where you come in.", Woundwort replied.

"So, what you're saying is, you all want me, to locate these outsiders and leave them all to you with nary a mackerel of food? Not a problem. I do have a 108 IQ. No, it's true. In fact, 108.2, but who's counting?", Farley agreed before he laughed about and then went in his way before Woundwort growled softly and then went along.

"Are you sure that's even wise?", Sainfoin asked.

"I'd try not to question him if I were you.", Campion warned before they continued onward.

Eventually, they approached a wooden fence before both got on top and noticed Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Dandelion, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Bluebell, Blackberry, Strawberry, Clover, Blackavar, Kehaar, Wilbur, Cardigan, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy with Bessie in the barn near the hen house, which was where Farley looked next to see a flock of chickens clucking.

"Hello. Mm, yes. Now, would the rabbits in the barn happen to be the outsiders you're looking for as Campion said?", Farley asked.

"The very same.", Woundwort responded.

"Ah, jolly good. Now, I think the best plan to lure them out is that we attack the hen house. The dire commotion will attract them like moths to a flame right into our trap.", Farley suggested.

"Mm. That is an excellent idea. But why would you suggest the hen house of all places?", Orchis asked.

"Truth be told, I am a bit peckish, anyway.", Farley responded before he, Woundwort, and his men got off and made for the hen house.

Then, as soon as all the chickens went inside, Farley arrived near the opening in the fence.

"After you, General.", Farley insisted before Woundwort then went in first with his men following behind him and Farley following them afterward as he went underneath the hen house while the Efrafans went in the entrance, scaring the chickens as they clucked and flew away before the goat baa'd in panic and then ran toward Bessie and the others with a report.

"It's Farley! He's back!", the goat reported.

"Uh-oh.", Bessie responded.

"Farley?! Oh, that fox is big trouble.", Wilbur exclaimed.

"Did somebody say 'fox'?", Templeton asked as he hid.

"And he's not alone! He's got a bunch of baaaad rabbits!", the goat added.

"Bad rabbits?", Hazel gasped.

"Hazel, you don't think that's...", Clover spoke up.

"It is. It's got General Woundwort written all over it.", Hazel responded before Nellie went down from her web.

"Come on, Wilbur. Get in there and save those chickens!", Nellie urged.

"Me?", Wilbur asked nervously.

"It's only a fox and a herd of bad rabbits. What could they do to a big ol' pig like you?", Nellie asked.

"How about turn him into pork rinds?", Templeton responded.

"If there's one thing we've learned from our last fight, it's to never underestimate Woundwort.", Hazel spoke up before Wilbur started backing up.

"I'm not sure I...", Wilbur began before Blackavar interrupted as he spoke up.

"Listen to me. Woundwort and his men have already captured does once before we fought last time. How long before they begin capturing livestock just to get even? If you stay here, they'll all be gone. Now, run!", Blackavar shouted as he then kicked Wilbur by the rump with his feet, making Wilbur yelp before he then ran fast toward the hen house.

"Go, go, go!", Nellie shouted.

"We'll go with Wilbur to provide back-up.", Hazel spoke before he, Fiver, and Bigwig ran inside the hen house.

"I think I'll come along as well.", Captain Holly spoke as he then joined in.

Meanwhile, the chickens were panicking with clucks before Wilbur and the four rabbits got in and gasped upon noticing not only Farley the Fox, but also General Woundwort, Campion, Vervain, Orchis, and Sainfoin as they both turned to face them as Wilbur grew fearful.

"So, we meet again, Bigwig, for the last time.", Woundwort spoke.

"Get out. Get out of here.", Wilbur spoke, trying to be brave before Farley responded as he, Woundwort, and his men, except for Sainfoin, stepped closer.

"Ah, I think you have me confused with the big, bad wolf, dear boy.", Farley responded.

"His name is Wilbur.", Bigwig retorted.

"Ah, whatever. It is of little to no interest to me, rabbit.", Farley responded.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you.", Woundwort spoke up to Bigwig, making Wilbur fearful as he shuddered before Farley then spoke just one word which was enough to scare the heck out of Wilbur.

"Boo.", Farley spoke, quickly frightening Wilbur as he backed away before landing on his back before standing up with Farley and Woundwort headed right for Wilbur only for Bigwig to kick Woundwort back just as Farley managed to get out.

"Yes, I think I'll stay close by the hen house, but preferably not too close to it if the humans get out!", Farley spoke to Woundwort as he recovered.

Then, Campion faced Captain Holly before they briefly fought while engaging in a conversation.

"Why would the General have you attack the hen house of all places?", Captain Holly asked.

"I'm following orders. That's what soldiers do.", Campion responded.

"Take it from me. What makes a good soldier is not always what makes a good rabbit.", Captain Holly responded.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hirsch got out of her house with a broom in hand and then notice a scene being caused just outside as her puppy ran out barking.

"The hens.", Mrs. Hirsch gasped before Wilbur then turned to see Mrs. Hirsch headed toward the hen house with her broom.

"And that's my cue to leave. Uh, General! I'll wait outside by the fence if that's all right with you!", Farley shouted as Woundwort was preoccupied with Bigwig as he then fled out of the barn and into the wheat fields before Wilbur backed up inside and then tried to run away only to see the door opening with the puppy barking below before he, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Captain Holly, Woundwort, Campion, Vervain, Orchis, and Sainfoin saw Mrs. Hirsch.

"The wild pig! And a one-eyed rabbit!", Mrs. Hirsch gasped before Wilbur and the three rabbits gasped as Woundwort growled and prepared to attack Bigwig as he gasped before Mrs. Hirsch saw that Woundwort was preparing to attack Bigwig.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Mrs. Hirsch exclaimed as she then whacked the broom on Woundwort, buying Wilbur, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig enough time to escape only to come across the puppy and then back to Mrs. Hirsch whacking Woundwort with her broom again.

"Get away now! You better get away! Get, get, get, get, get!", Mrs. Hirsch shouted before Woundwort growled and then scratched the broom to the point where his claw marks were etched in the broomstick, shocking her before Sainfoin spoke to Woundwort.

"General, retreat.", Sainfoin spoke before he, Campion, Orchis, Vervain, and Woundwort escaped as instructed.

"Woundwort's getting away!", Bigwig exclaimed before he ran first with Hazel, Fiver, Holly, and Wilbur following him, unintentionally tripping Mrs. Hirsch before they burst out with the puppy chasing after them before Wilbur, Holly, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig hid inside the big haystack with a tarp on it before the puppy then tried looking around for them, not knowing that they were looking to see Woundwort and his men heading out the fence and through the field as Mrs. Hirsch caught up.

"Where did you go, huh? I don't know what kind of one-eyed rabbit you think you are, but you're no better than a… than a giant rat!", Mrs. Hirsch shouted.

"I can't help but feel insulted to hear that.", Hannah responded.

"I feel the same way.", Templeton agreed.

"Conrad! Conrad!", Mrs. Hirsch shouted as she waved to Mr. Hirsch before he then hopped off his tractor.

"Wha...what's all the ruckus about?", Mr. Hirsch asked as he got out.

"A wild pig and a one-eyed rabbit broke into the henhouse and got one of the hens!", Mrs. Hirsch shouted in panic.

"Wild pig? One-eyed rabbit? Are you sure?", Mr. Hirsch puzzled.

"Oh! It was horrible! All covered in muck and foaming at the mouth! Not to mention the one-eyed rabbit with a scar on the left side of his face and an evil, red eye! Thank goodness I ran them off! I ran them off! I did.", Mrs. Hirsch responded.

"We'd better call the fellas and tell them to bring their dogs.", Mr. Hirsch spoke as he and her wife walked away as the rabbits and spiders watched before Nellie went down and spoke up as Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig popped out.

"Coast is clear.", Nellie assured.

"Yes, but at what cost?", Hazel sighed.

Meanwhile, Woundwort grew livid with Farley.

"Why did you not fight by my side?!", Woundwort shouted.

"All I said was that I'd help you fellows, not fight by your side. There's a difference, and a subtle one that that. Besides, I didn't want to get caught, but I did explicitly tell you that I would wait for you nearby, so I did.", Farley assured.

"It doesn't matter! Now, the entire farm is on lockdown, which means we'll have to think of another way to lure them out! We will have a discussion about this back at the warren.", Woundwort spoke.

"The Efrafa Warren? Oh, that's nice. You mean the one just by the iron bridge?", Farley asked as Woundwort, his men, and Farley then left before Campion stopped a bit and turned back to the hen house before sighing out of remorse.

"Oh, Frith, help us all.", Campion sighed before he then continued onward.

Meanwhile, Wilbur popped out of the haystack.

"What did I do?! I can understand them being mad at Woundwort, but everybody's mad at me, too!", Wilbur exclaimed.

"They think you're a wild pig in the loose.", Bessie exclaimed.

"And more than that, they seemed to think that you're in league with General Woundwort, or 'the one-eyed rabbit' as Mrs. Hirsch called him.", Blackavar added.

"I can understand why Woundwort would be called that, but me, wild? That's ridiculous! I'm not wild! I'm very well-mannered! Do I shove? No! Do I spit? Never! I say 'thank you' and 'please'!", Wilbur exclaimed.

"Then, you'd better take a good, long look at yourself.", Kehaar advised before Wilbur did just that.

"Look at myself? Oh, boy. I do look like a wild pig.", Wilbur realized.

"When you think about it, that actually makes sense.", Bluebell realized.

"I got to get this stuff off.", Wilbur spoke before he then tried to remove it by rolling around, but to no avail.

"It's too sticky! What am I gonna do?", Wilbur asked in worry.

"I don't know, Wilbur, but I do know one thing: we cannot rest until we stop General Woundwort and Farley for good.", Hazel replied.

Meanwhile, at the Zuckerman Farm, Fern and Henry were visiting the barn.

"Wilbur?!", Fern exclaimed before she whistled for him but got no answer.

"Wilbur?", Henry spoke.

"That's odd. He didn't even touch his breakfast. He should've been back by now.", Fern stated.

"You don't think that...", Henry guessed what Fern was thinking.

"I hope I'm wrong about this just as much as you, but I do. I think something terrible happened.", Fern guessed.

Later, Fern and Henry went in front of the tractor.

"Uncle Homer! Uncle Homer!", Fern shouted.

"Stop the tractor!", Henry shouted before Zuckerman then stopped the truck out of surprise before it skidded a bit before stopping.

"Fern! Henry! What do you two think you're doing?", Zuckerman asked.

"Wilbur's gone missing!", Henry shouted.

"Now, don't be silly. He's probably somewhere piggin' out in the barnyard.", Zuckerman assured.

"No, we checked everywhere. He got out. I just know it.", Fern responded.

"We have to look for him as far as we can.", Henry added.

"Now, if he did get out, he can't be far. I'll look into it later. Right now, I gotta tend to the corn.", Zuckerman spoke.

"But, Uncle Homer, something's going on. Wilbur ran away.", Fern spoke.

"Or worse, that Fox could've gotten to him, and...", Henry began to add before Farmer Zuckerman interrupted.

"An animal's an animal. Can't tell what they're thinkin'. Now, don't worry, fellas. He'll turn up soon enough.", Farmer Zuckerman assured before he continued his work.

"I hope you're right.", Fern sighed.

"Fear not, Fern Arable.", a deep, dark voice spoke, puzzling Fern.

"Huh? Who said that?", Fern asked.

"Who said what?", Henry puzzled.

Then, Fern saw her shadow changing into the Black Rabbit of Inlé, surprising her and Henry as he also saw him.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé?", Fern puzzled.

"The one from the story you told, right?", Henry guessed.

"Do not fear. Wilbur still lives. But...Woundwort and Farley made themselves known in the Hirsch farm, bringing dire chaos upon the world of the living. To combat that chaos, I shall bestow a gift of my own to you.", The Black Rabbit spoke as a tiny bright white orb appeared in front of Fern.

"A gift?", Fern asked.

"What's it for?", Henry puzzled.

"It is the magic. A last resort to finish the war started a year ago at Watership Down. A magic with words that shall help you and your friends win this war.", the Black Rabbit responded as he bestowed a short of tiny bright star to Fern before it went inside herm puzzling her.

"But how will I know if it's the right moment?", Fern asked.

"First, you and Henry must return to the Hirsch farm and locate Wilbur and all his friends. There, when the time is right, you shall know the words by heart. Only then, can peace truly proposer. But be forewarned: there is a price to pay for such magic, one that could greatly exhaust you fatally if used unwisely, and it can only be used once. If used wisely, your old life will be cast aside in favor of a new one. But your memories of that old life will live on. Use it well and use it wisely.", the Black Rabbit warned before he then vanished as Fern saw only her own shadow after that.

"Yes. I understand. I have to save them. I can save all of them.", Fern spoke in determination.

"Yep. That's what I'm afraid of. So, do you think you know the way?", Henry sighed.

"Well, it's worth a try.", Fern responded.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it unexpected for the Black Rabbit to pay a visit to Fern and then offer the magic to Fern to help turn the tides of the war in favor of Hazel and the others? The reason I set this up is because I only saw a few choice episodes of "Watership Down" involving the Black Rabbit of Inle himself. They were pretty awesome, to say the least, and so was his voice from the series, explaining the reason I picked Stephen Mangan to voice him in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And this is where while the spider sisters practice spinning a web, the Efrafans have a plan of their own, courtesy of General Woundwort, although granted it is not much of a plan.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 7: Preparations for War**

Meanwhile, at the farm, Wilbur was pacing around in fear.

"Hunted. It's just like my nightmare. Soon, there'll be forks and knives chasing me across a table!", Wilbur exclaimed in panic.

"Now, calm down, Wilbur. They're after Woundwort as well.", Captain Holly reminded.

"Hey, better him than me. Now, let's get out of here.", Templeton added.

"No. We're staying here and putting an end to this war.", Hazel responded.

"And I can't leave Cardigan. I promised.", Wilbur added.

"Fine, fine, have it your way. You stay here and whether it's from those farmers or General Woundwort and his whole owsla, you'll be sliced, diced, and served with rice.", Bessie warned.

"But it was Farley and Woundwort who took the hen, not Wilbur.", Fiver responded.

"You all know that and I know that, but who tells Farmer Hirsch that? And he only knows half of the story.", Bessie responded.

Then, that was when Wilbur realized something.

"Wait a minute. I know. Nellie. Nellie, you could do it. You and your sisters.", Wilbur spoke up.

"Of course, we could. No problem. Uh, how?", Nellie asked.

"You could try writing a message in your web like Charlotte used to. In fact, I'll even teach the three of you.", Captain Holly suggested.

"I love it! Do you want handwriting, underlined, italicized?", Nellie asked.

"I say we start small, in a way that everyone can read.", Captain Holly suggested.

"Yeah, I'll settle for legible, thanks.", Wilbur grinned.

"You know what this means, girls.", Nellie spoke as she high-fived Aranea.

"Yeah. We're gonna be up all night.", Joy guessed.

"That's right. As of right now, I'll be your writing instructor.", Captain Holly spoke up.

"And we'll check the area around the barn for any sign of Woundwort and Farley.", Hazel spoke before Hazel and the others while Captain Holly stayed behind.

"Now, I can stay till your wool is shorn.", Wilbur grinned.

"Yeah, that's true. Assuming we don't run into Woundwort and that blasted homba, that is.", Bigwig sighed as he made his way out with the others.

Meanwhile, Nellie wanted to know how it was spelled.

"So, um, anybody know how to spell 'fox'?", Nellie asked.

"Looks like we've got a long way to go.", Captain Holly sighed.

Meanwhile, as the sun sets with day turning to night, at a run-down abandoned house, with numerous livestock in cages, Campion, Orchis, Vervain, and Sainfoin were having a sort of meeting of their own.

"Why are we even chasing down a bunch of outsiders and does that never caused us any harm in the first place?", Sainfoin asked.

"Have you forgotten that they led a dog onto our army at the down?", Vervain responded.

"Regardless, the one rabbit Holly actually seemed like a decent sort.", Campion commented.

"Holly was responsible for what could've been the death of my brother, Campion. Remember that before you run your furry mouth.", Orchis threatened.

"And I'm your rank equal in this warren, Captain Orchis, so, remember that before you run yours.", Campion retorted.

"It's not even about the outsiders. We... we all know why we're here. It's Woundwort and Farley.", Sainfoin spoke.

"What of them?", Orchis asked.

Then, General Woundwort spoke up, surprising the four rabbits.

"Who called this meeting?", Woundwort asked, surprising the rabbits before he asked again, but calmly this time.

"Who... called... this meeting?", Woundwort asked.

"I did, sir. You've been in your burrow all day, and I didn't want to disturb you.", Campion responded.

Then, Woundwort spoke up an order.

"Go and get the officers and the guards and bring them in here.", Woundwort ordered.

Then, Sainfoin nodded before doing just that as he left.

Meanwhile, at the Hirsch farm, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy began singing as they started tryin to spin a web with Captain Holly singing as well, but only a little bit toward the end.

_Nellie: Come on, girls, we can do it_

_We can spin a web the way our mother did _

_Joy: "Get serious, Nellie."_

_Nellie: Cone on, girls, nothing to it_

_After all, each one of us is Charlotte's kid _

_Aranea: Maybe this will be my chance to finally get it right_

_I'm gonna try with all my might _

_Joy: Are you nuts? You know you've never even caught a fly _

_Aranea: But I can still try _

_Nellie: Come on, girls, no more fussing_

_Our friends need our help, there's nowhere he can hide _

_Joy: "If _we _have to save him, he's in real trouble."_

_Aranea: I'm ready, let me at it_

_We can be a team, a-working side-by-side _

_Joy: What we need is just a little miracle _

"_That's all. This is gonna be some ball."_

_Nellie: Don't give up_

_If Charlotte did it, we can do it, too _

_Captain Holly: We've got to see it through _

_Aranea: We can build it strong _

_Nellie: We can build it tight _

_Joy: We'll be spinning through the night _

_Aranea: What if it's all wrong? _

_Joy: "Don't look at me."_

_Nellie: We've got to try now, just us three_

_You and you and me _

_Captain Holly: Come on, girls, pull together_

_You can spin a message just like Charlotte did _

_Aranea: "You know, I think we can really make it happen."_

_Nellie, Joy, and Aranea: We're a team now, we can do it_

_If we put our hearts into it _

_Captain Holly: You can spin it just like Charlotte did _

_Nellie, Joy, and Aranea: 'Cause each of us is Charlotte's kid _

_Captain Holly: Because each of you is Charlotte's kid (in unison)_

Then, the spiders sisters hugged and laughed as the song ended.

Meanwhile, at the Efrafa Warren, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits were watching carefully approaching the warren before Fiver picked up a sound and thumped his foot quietly to alert Hazel and the others over to where Fiver is as Woundwort began speaking to his officers and guards.

"I've called you here to invite you to voice any concerns you may have.", Woundwort spoke.

Then, after a few moments, Sainfoin began speaking up.

"I... I feel like, by sending us to search for the outsiders, we're risking lives. These other rabbits had a bird under their control, and even had two humans and a wild pig with them. I mean, who knows what other kind of elil they might have power over... eh?", Sainfoin responded.

"I met the wild pig myself, and he is no wild pig. Just a clean hog covered in leaves, dirt, dust, and tree bark. Are you really concerned about the lives of your bucks? Or are you concerned about your own life?", Woundwort asked has he hopped off the high spot and then walked over to him.

"Well...", Sainfoin stammered.

"Are you afraid, Sergeant?", Woundwort asked.

Then, after a moment, Sainfoin began to respond.

"Eh... Maybe. Maybe I am afraid.", Sainfoin responded, making Woundwort livid as he then pushed him back and forced him into a thin wooden plank with Farley the Fox smacking his lips and sighing in anticipation as the fox grinned while Woundwort reprimanded him.

"You disgust me! If you expire serving this warren, you should consider yourself fortunate to have the glory of such a death! Those of you not loyal to me invite outsiders to steal our does, men to hunt us, and elil to bring us the white blindness. Those of you not loyal to me hate Efrafa. Are you loyal, sergeant?", asked Woundwort.

"Yes, sir.", Sainfoin spoke before turning to Campion.

"And what about you, Campion?", Woundwort asked.

"I am, General.", Campion assured as he held his head down a bit.

"Good! I don't care whether it takes one Frith or a thousand, you will find the outsiders who stole our does and wiped out half of our army when we last crossed paths. And when you do, we will destroy their warren and leave no trace of them on this earth! And to those of you who tremble in the wake of birds, or foxes, or any of the thousand enemies of rabbits, I say this... In Efrafa, we run from no elil! We _are_ the elil!", Woundwort proclaimed, worrying Hazel and the others far away.

"We're all gonna have to hurry back as quickly as we can.", Hazel urged before they nodded in agreement and hopped away as quickly and quietly as possible.

**A/N: Frankly, it's quite similar to how it went from the 2018 version of "Watership Down", because man, I like those scenes. As for Fern and Henry, they're on their way right now, so don't worry. As for what the black Rabbit meant by casting aside her old life in favor of a new one, you'll see for yourself later on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And now, this is where the battle begins at the Hirsch farm, and granted, at a slightly inopportune time as well.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 8: A Surprise Ambush**

The next morning, as the rooster crowed, Wilbur woke up and then started looking around.

"Oh, the web!", Wilbur realized as he did so before noticing numerous webs in places they shouldn't be, especially the ones that were out of place.

"Uh, where is it?", Wilbur asked.

"Now, don't panic. It's still a work in progress.", Nellie responded as she zoomed down a bit to face Wilbur.

"But I don't see any words.", Wilbur responded.

"That's the part that's still in progress.", Nellie spoke.

"It wasn't a compete loss, though. During all that time training, they inadvertently managed to write a word down on the web one time before we slept.", Captain Holly assured.

"Really? What is it? Where is it?", Wilbur asked with hope.

"I think you'll have to look over here for that.", Captain Holly spoke as he pointed to the web over by the bottom of the one by the side saying "Inlé".

"Inlé?", Wilbur puzzled.

"It was a happy accident to say the least.", Captain Holly stated.

"Uh, it was an accident, though, wasn't it?", Pipkin asked.

"Oh, yeah. I thought it was forming letters somehow from our leftover webs. It was just a little harder than we expected.", Nellie spoke up.

"Along the lines of hopeless, although surprisingly, not as hopeless as I thought it'd be.", Joy added.

"I guess our mom really was special.", Aranea sighed.

"Chin up, Aranea. You've all got talent and you know that. You three'll make fine writers yet.", Captain Holly assured.

Meanwhile, Hazel and the others returned to the barn panting.

"Hazel?", Wilbur puzzled.

"What's wrong?", Captain Holly asked.

"Woundwort plans to lay siege to us.", Hazel replied.

"Again?", Bessie puzzled.

"What are we gonna do?", Uncle asked as he walked in, having overheard the conversation not long since it started.

"We'll take it in shifts, guarding the six entrances and the henhouse. Those of you who do not wish to be engaged in the fighting, stay in here.", Hazel ordered.

"And those of you who do wish to fight, get in line behind Bigwig.", Bigwig grinned beside he chuckled.

"You can't be serious about standing up to them again, Hazel. I know more than anyone what it's like to be in a warren sacked by Woundwort. Believe me, we need to leave.", Blackavar suggested.

"Wilbur made a promise to Cardigan and we're not about to make him break it. Besides, what happens when the Efrafans chase you down? And what of those who cannot move at speed? Tell me, where exactly do you plan to go?", Hazel asked before only anxious chatter was present before Hazel then spoke up.

"Those of you who wish to leave are welcome. But this is Cardigan's home. It's the animals' home. And, by Frith, I will defend it.", Hazel stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm in.", Joy grinned.

"Uh, me, too.", Aranea spoke as she raised her arm.

"We're all in, Hazel.", Nellie grinned before Wilbur thought about what Charlotte says to him in a short flashback.

"Why'd you do this for me, Charlotte?", Wilbur asked.

"Because you are my friend, and friendship is a tremendous thing.", Charlotte responded before Wilbur then went back to reality and gave his answer.

"Right. Anything for Cardigan.", Wilbur nodded in agreement.

"Are you crazy, or are you crazy?", Bessie exclaimed in surprise.

"Makes perfect sense to me.", Nellie grinned.

"As for me, I've already agreed a couple days ago.", Kehaar nodded.

"I've been accused of being out to lunch myself, so... count me in.", Bessie chuckled a bit before Uncle pitched in.

"Say, this isn't fair!", Uncle shouted.

"What?", Hazel puzzled.

"I said this isn't fair, me getting cut out from any hard work. I gotta pull my weight, too.", Uncle spoke with determination.

"So, you're saying you wish to help us?", Hazel asked.

"Uh..., yes?", Uncle responded.

"Then so it is.", Hazel grinned.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hirsch and the puppy went outside before the puppy looked around a bit and then ran toward the barn with Mrs. Hirsch following them as elsewhere, Woundwort, Farley, and the Efrafan Rabbits were gathering in a pond not far from the barn before they headed to the wheat field.

Meanwhile, as the Efrafans are near the farm, the wheat field began to move more than it should as clouds came over and began to cast out a storm as lightning and thunder took place.

"They're coming! Hide, Wilbur, hide!", Cardigan urged before Wilbur then noticed a suitable hiding spot, a spot of which that Templeton and Hannah were sleeping on on top of a wheelbarrow.

"Yeah.", Wilbur grinned before lifting the wheelbarrow just enough for him to hide in here.

"Sorry, guys.", Wilbur apologized.

"Silver, Dandelion, go and guard the entrances by the pens. Holly, Hyzenthlay, and Blackavar, the henhouse. Bigwig, Blackberry, with me.", Hazel spoke before Bigwig and Blackberry went with Hazel as they left.

Elsewhere, as they wre approaching the henhouse, Holly spoke with Hyzenthlay.

"When you arrived at the down, I told myself I'd do whatever I could to make you smile. Now, I'm afraid I'm not going to get the chance to see it happen.", Holly admitted.

"So, how were you planning on doing it?", Hyzenthlay asked.

"Well, I'd thought about saying something to show you how much I respect you. But, in the end, I just planned in telling you how... beautiful I think you are. Also, thank you for saving me. I owe you my life.", Holly thanked.

"Your warren has given me back my life, and if the roles were reversed, you'd have done the same.", Hyzenthlay responded.

"A thousand times.", Holly responded before they nestled necks against each other with smiles.

Then, the puppy ran inside the farm as Mrs. Hirsch walked, meanwhile, prompting the Efrafans to stop.

"Stop. There's the same human and elil inside from before.", Woundwort spoke before Campion saw for himself what it was.

"A puppy, General?", Campion asked.

"It may not have fully grown yet, but it could still prove rather difficult to contain. We'll have to think about how we can approach it carefully before we go any further.", Woundwort stated.

"Uh, General? As long as we're talking about humans and Elil, What say you about them?", Farley asked, pointing to Fern and Henry as they closed in on the Hirsch farm on their bikes, earning Woundwort's growl.

Inside the farm, Strawberry grew puzzled.

"Did they stop moving?", Strawberry asked.

"They're formulating a new plan. They must've noticed Mrs. Hirsch and the puppy in the farm by now.", Blackavar guessed.

"Good. Hopefully, it'll buy us time to prepare while seeing if we can somehow get her to read the message.", Hazel spoke as Bessie walked over to her pen and spoke to herself.

"Think sweet and creamy, white and frothy. Sweet and creamy, white and frothy.", Bessie spoke to herself.

"Okay, Bessie girl, let's see what you have for me today.", Mrs. Hirsch spoke before taking the pail and stool and then sitting down on it while moving the pail toward Bessie's udder just as the puppy began sniffing for a sort of scent.

"What if she finds Wilbur?", Aranea whispered.

"Not a chance. Not going to happen. I hope.", Nellie spoke in fear.

Meanwhile, as Mrs. Hirsch was milking Bessie, she then used the ladle to scoop up her milk and spat it out upon tasting a bad taste.

"Oh, Bessie. Another batch of sour cream?", Mrs. Hirsch spoke, earning Bessie's frown.

Meanwhile, the puppy eventually found the source of the scent underneath the wheelbarrow and then started howling before then going straight to yelping as Wilbur tried to dissuade the pup.

"Wait, wait, shh, shh. You don't understand.", Wilbur urged as the puppy continued barking.

Outside, the Efrafans overhead the howling and yelping.

"What's that?", one rabbit wondered.

"What do you think's going on in there?", another spoke.

Inside the farm, the spider sisters grew worried for Wilbur.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy. We've gotta do something.", Aranea spoke just as Nellie backed up for a running start.

"And we have liftoff!", Nellie shouted as she then jumped off and landed on the puppy's tail, puzzling the pup.

"Shh. Calm down, motormouth.", Nellie whispered before she was only then shaken off as the puppy tried to get her off and then sent Nellie flying.

"Uh-Oh.", Aranea spoke.

"Here we go again.", Joy added before Nellie then landed in the straw before Joy and Aranea went down and saw Nellie trapped in the straw before Joy then got out her web and used it like a rope to get Nellie out and help her back up on top of Wilbur as the puppy continued barking before Bessie then had enough and kicked the bucket of milk toward the puppy, trapping her and stopping her barks.

"Bessie!", Mrs. Hirsch exclaimed before she then walked over to the pail and lifted it up before getting the puppy out.

"Well, no point in cryin' over that spilt milk. Come on, Button, you need a bath.", Mrs. Hirsch spoke before she then suddenly noticed the web with a message on it just on the left side of a pen next to Bessie's stating "Inlé".

"Well, I'll be. A message on the web. And it says, 'Inlé'?", Mrs. Hirsch puzzler before Button barked, attracting her owner's attention before Mrs. Hirsch noticed the same thing Button thought she saw.

"It's the wild pig!", Mrs. Hirsch gasped before Button hopped off and then cornered Wilbur as she growled while Mrs. Hirsch spoke to her puppy.

"Button! Oh, my goodness. Don't get too close.", Mrs. Hirsch warned before a familiar voice shouted.

"Wait!", the feminine voice shouted, puzzling Button as it yelped in puzzlement before she and Mrs. Hirsch turned to notice Fern and Henry.

"Fern, Henry?", Mrs. Hirsch puzzled.

"That's no wild pig. It's Wilbur.", Fern urged.

"Wilbur?", Mrs. Hirsch puzzled before she then realized that she saw the message in the web that said "Inlé" just now.

"Wait. Wilbur the wonder pig?", Mrs. Hirsch realized.

"The one and only.", Henry responded.

"We had a hunch that Wilbur might be here to be with Cardigan.", Fern added as she then patted Wilbur in the back before he snorted in agreement.

"Oh. I guess that explains the web with its own message.", Mrs. Hirsch understood.

Meanwhile, as Woundwort watched the scene unfold, Sainfoin reported back to Woundwort.

"Sir, two of my bucks found something. The humans, sir, we found footprints, and we think they travelled all the way here by foot.", Sainfoin reported.

"I was already told of this by that fox!", Woundwort shouted before hitting Sainfoin with a backhand strike.

"I should've fed you to Farley in the council chamber.", Woundwort spoke calmly.

"My bucks grow restless, too, sir. They're not used to sitting out in the open like this, even with the cover of the wheat fields.", Campion stated, only earning Woundwort's soft growl before Campion continued.

"What is the brief in terms of taking prisoners, sir?", Campion asked.

"No prisoners.", Woundwort responded before another Efrafan rabbit hopped closer to Woundwort.

"But, but, sir, what about those not engaged in the fight? Capturing the strongest bucks and sparing the does would surely be the wis...", the rabbit began before the rabbit was quickly pushed out through the fence by Woundwort before the rabbit exclaimed and then rolled out a bit before stopping.

"Ooh. Crudely done, but dare I say it, I admire your moxie.", Farley grinned as the rabbit stood back up fearfully as Woundwort turned to Campion.

"If you continue to make a habit of questioning me, Captain, believe me, I will cure you of it.", Woundwort threatened.

"Sir.", Campion understood.

"To Inlé with waiting them out. Move in! Storm the farm!", Woundwort ordered as he led the way toward the farm.

Meanwhile, the rabbits noticed movement in the wheat fields.

"It's Woundwort. They're moving again.", Clover reported.

"I'm gonna get killed. I'm gonna get killed that's what's gonna happen.", Bluebell spoke in fear.

"Bluebell.", Blackberry whispered.

"Yes.", Bluebell whimpered.

"What do you call a happy rabbit?", Blackberry whispered.

There was only a moment of silence before Blackberry whispered again.

"A hoptimist.", Blackberry whispered, earning Bluebell's stifled laughter.

Then, that was when General Woundwort and his army showed themselves as Mrs. Hirsch took notice of him as did Fern and Henry as lightning struck in the sky and rain began to fall.

"The one-eyed rabbit! And he's brought friends!", Mrs. Hirsch gasped.

"Wait, is that...?", Henry began.

"General Woundwort.", Fern responded.

Then, only after lightning struck and thunder sounded, the Efrafa rabbits roared as they charged in toward the barn while Farley just ran in before one of them then jumped Bigwig as the rest closed in on the rabbits, who quickly began fighting them to the last breath to the last breath as Fern turned to Mrs. Hirsch.

"You have to go call Farmer Hirsch. Now.", Fern urged before Mrs. Hirsch nodded and then ran back home.

Once she got there, she then called Mr. Hirsch.

"Come in, Conrad. Come in! Come in!", Mrs. Hirsch urged.

Meanwhile, as the Efrafan rabbits closed in on Hazel and the others, Wilbur then surprised them as he managed to catch them by surprise with a fierce squeal before he snorted his nostrils like a bull, puffing out dust from his nostrils and frightening some of the efrafans as they fled and whimpered.

"What are we gonna do?", asked Cardigan.

Meanwhile, at the henhouse outside, Hyzenthlay was surrounded as Vervain snuck up from behind and pinned her.

"I've got her!", Vervain shouted.

"Hyzenthlay!", Holly shouted before he then charged toward Vervain and pushed him off her before he then bit him in the neck before another rabbit then pushed Holly off Vervain to the ground before Hyzenthlay began to recover.

"Holly?", Hyzenthlay puzzled before she saw him getting scratched up and beaten by the efrafans as Blackavar caught up and saw it as well as did Fern and Henry, but from inside the barn.

"Oh, no.", Blackavar spoke.

"We can't just sit here. We've gotta do something!", Fern urged.

"But what can we do?", Henry asked.

Then, Fern had an idea.

"Well, there's always fighting rabbit with rabbit.", Fern smirked from the idea she got.

"What do you have in mind?", Blackavar asked.

Meanwhile, Hyzenthlay was pinned down again by another rabbit as Campion saw what was happening, much to his disbelief. Holly did the best he could to repel the efrafans' attacks and try to stand up only for one of the efrafans to strike back with what could've been a fatal blow before he was suddenly jumped by Fern in rabbit form, puzzling the rabbits before Holly barely recovered to see Fern fighting the rabbit back as she strained with a grunt and even bit into his skin a bit before she continued straining with a grunt, trying to keep him away from Holly.

"Fern?", Holly puzzled as Fern was then forced to knock the rabbit unconscious before then turning to Holly.

"Hi.", Fern panted before then running off back to the barn and then turning into a white cow with some black spots before landing on her back with a turn and speaking to Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle.", Fern spoke in a sing-songy voice before Uncle saw her.

"Wanna bounce on me?", Fern asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, sweetheart.", Uncle grinned as he then went over to the cow girl just as a few Efrafan rabbits were stopped in their tracks by the eager Uncle.

"Hey, Hazel! Look at this! It's bouncy, bouncy, b...", Uncle laughed as he then bounced on Fern's belly before Fern then usher Uncle upward a bit before he landed on the Efrafan rabbits belly-first with a grunt.

"Well done.", Hazel grinned, earning Uncle's bashful chuckle as Fern turned around and stood back up with a giggle.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hirsch was speaking with Mr. Hirsch, who was in his tractor at the time the call came in.

"Conrad, can you hear me?", Mrs. Hirsch asked.

"What's wrong, Sally?", Conrad asked.

"The one-eyed rabbit! He's back, and Fern and Henry are holdin' him off as we speak!", Sally shouted.

"Fern and Henry? I'm on my way!", Conrad shouted back.

Meanwhile, Dandelion was running from the Efrafan rabbits before Templeton and Hannah went on top of laundry hanger outside and began to chew the rope off before it was successfully caught while the cloth landed on top of one of the Efrafans, puzzling him as he got out while the other managed to catch Dandelion with a jumping strike, attracting Silver's attention as the same rabbit even pressed his paw against his leg very hard to the point it injured him.

"Still don't get it, do you? This is for you! And this is for General!", Silver exclaimed as he charged in and then jumped the Efrafan and tumbled along sideways before Bluebell pinned him and then knocked him unconscious just before more Efrafans charged toward him and kicked them back, knocking them unconscious as well before Dandelion then expressed a look of amazement as he turned to see the unconscious Efrafans before then turning back to him as his mouth hung open.

Meanwhile, Bigwig managed to get the Efrafan off him before then going for Woundwort and biting him in the leg, making him yell in pain before then tossing him to the dirt of the ground before he stood up and panted.

"You look injured, General. How does it feel to have a mark of your own?", Bigwig asked before Blackavar suddenly spoke up, catching Woundwort by surprise.

"General!", Blackavar shouted before he lunged toward Woundwort, only this time, he successfully got the jump on Woundwort before then holding him back as he bit hard into Woundwort, who then growled before then tossing Blackavar toward a wooden wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Blackavar!", Bigwig shouted out of worry before Woundwort growled softly before roaring loudly as he prepared to attack just as Wilbur then spoke up.

"One, two, kapow!", Wilbur shouted as he then kicked Woundwort out of the barn and back outside.

"Pig power!", Wilbur smirked before snorting as Cardigan laughed as Woundwort recovered before he growled angrily as lightning struck before it then showed Farley walking toward the fence, but found one crucial problem.

"Fixed. How dare they! No.", Farley groaned before he sighed and then took notice of Cardigan before slurping his mouth.

"Mutton: the other, other white meat. And after I finish with you, eating those outsiders will be all too easy.", Farley spoke before he snuck in towards her and crept close to her and growled in anticipation before Fern changed back to human form and noticed Farley about to pounce.

"Cardigan, look out!", Fern shouted before Cardigan noticed Farley about to pounce on him as he yowled like a fierce cat and then moved out of the way just in time for Farley to land flat on the ground chin-first.

Then, Cardigan noticed an abandoned house not too far away, just close by the iron bridge.

"I've got an idea.", Cardigan spoke before he then ran off.

"What? Where are you going?", Fern puzzled as Wilbur noticed as well.

"Cardigan, no!", Wilbur shouted before Farley recovered as he sighed annoyedly.

"Hey, homba! I'm so tender and juicy!", Cardigan goaded as he ran off for distance as Farley recovered before he then grew exceedingly peeved, and yet joyful at the same time.

"It is Farley, thank you! And I couldn't agree more.", Farley spoke before he then ran off toward Cardigan, who was actually leading him away.

"Hazel, look! Cardigan's leading him away.", Fiver urged before Hazel then noticed Cardigan running from Farley.

Meanwhile, Conrad just arrived in his red truck before Sally ran over to him.

"Conrad! In the barn! Hurry, hurry!", Sally urged before he drive toward it as Woundwort took notice of it as well as Farley being led away by Cardigan before turning back to his army.

"Everyone back to your marks, now! We've been tricked.", Woundwort spoke before he and his army fell back, puzzling Fern and the others as a few Efrafans even squeezed out from underneath Uncle before they caught up with Woundwort, who turned back to Bigwig and shouted to him amidst the rain.

"And Bigwig! Whoever your chief is, tell him I look forward to seeing him again.", Woundwort spoke before he then turned back and continued fleeing.

Meanwhile, the Black Rabbit of Inlé spoke to Blackavar as a bunch of black rabbits hopped around him slowly before they eventually went back up as Blackavar even spoke to the Black Rabbit with his eyes closed.

"Your dark days are almost over, Blackavar. You fought well. The magic nears completion. The last battle is just ahead.", the Black Rabbit spoke.

"Will Woundwort be stopped, Black Rabbit? Will my friends be safe?", Blackavar asked.

"You will live and your friends will live. But one among you must call me from the shadow land, so I may claim what is mine, and that one must surrender to my dark embrace.", the Black Rabbit replied.

"I give you all my tomorrows, Black Rabbit. Take them if it'll Wilbur and all the others.", Blackavar insisted.

"They are not yours to give, Blackavar.", the Black Rabbit responded before Blackavar snapped awake with a gasp and panted just as Hazel went over to Dandelion.

"Dandelion, are you all right? Can you walk?", Hazel asked.

"I can try.", Dandelion assured as he and Hazel made their way back just before Conrad rushed over to the barn and saw quite a mess with several rabbits recovering from the fight as did Sally.

"The new lamb. That one-eyed rabbit got him.", Conrad feared.

"No. These rabbits showed up to help protect him. But, Cardigan knew that the fox would come after these little guys eventually, and they even put up one heck of a fight, too. So, when he showed up, he had to lead the fox away to save them.", Fern responded.

"Still, he couldn't have gotten far. If we follow that trail, we could think of something to help save him from that one-eyed rabbit.", Henry added.

"Wilbur will lead the way.", Fern spoke up as he patted his back.

"Great idea.", Conrad realized as Wilbur started sniffing for Cardigan's scent before he picked it up and squealed boastfully.

"He found his scent. He must've went over that direction.", Fern spoke.

"You can try looking for him if you want, but be careful. And while you do that, I'll go get the hound dogs to find that one-eyed rabbit.", Conrad spoke.

"That rabbit has gotta be stopped.", Sally spoke as Fern, Wilbur, Henry, Kehaar, Uncle, Nellie, Aranea, Joy, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and the other rabbits left to go find Cardigan.

"Yeah, we know.", Fern responded.

Meanwhile, Cardigan ran as best he could to shake Farley off as he went past the iron bridge before then tripping and going down a hole, leading to the cellar, which turned out to be the bottom of the council chamber, as well as cages of imprisoned livestock, before Farley caught up with a snicker as Cardigan gasped while outside, Woundwort and the efrafans stopped near the house.

"You mean to tell us that that lamb sent us all the way down here? That's where our marks are.", Sainfoin realized.

Inside, Farley was preparing to eat Cardigan.

"Lamb chops. Always tender, especially after a decent work out like this.", Farley grinned.

"Stay away! Leave me alone!", Cardigan urged.

"Oh, really. Now, what kind of host would that make me to ignore my guest? Let me show you my, how shall I put this, hospitality.", Farley grinned before Woundwort spoke up.

"Enough.", Woundwort spoke, looking livid before Farley gasped.

"General Woundwort! I didn't think I'd see you here, uh, much less your army.", Farley stammered a bit.

"We will discuss your insubordination later, Farley. As for you.", Woundwort spoke to Cardigan, earning his slight gasp.

"You were one of the animals with the outsiders back in the barn. Did your chief rabbit send you?", Woundwort asked.

"Well, I am a friend of his.", Cardigan stammered a bit before responding all the way.

"Ha! He's some chief rabbit. Sending you all the way here instead of coming himself.", Woundwort scoffed.

"Actually, no one sent me to do anything. I just chose to lead that fox away from Hazel and the others.", Cardigan responded.

"An inconvenience, nothing more. We...are...going to destroy you.", Woundwort responded.

"Oh, I don't think you'll find it easy. Still, I think it'd be better if we come to terms.", Cardigan stated.

"Terms, you say?", Woundwort puzzled.

"If you and Hazel make a new warren halfway between here and their home, you could share resources. You'd even be seen as a leader of vision, a leader of genius, even.", Cardigan suggested.

"This coming from a little lamb?", Woundwort puzzled.

"It, er, might be worth considering, sir.", Campion commented before Woundwort only gave his answer.

"It amuses me that you feel you're in a position to strike a deal. Let's see if you feel the same way after three days of no food.", Woundwort threatened before Cardigan then sighed in response.

"Well, I didn't wanna have to do this, so... one, two, kapow!", Cardigan exclaimed as he then kicked Farley away, knocking Farley away.

"Pig power!", Cardigan spoke before he then ran off.

"Well?! Get after him! Chase him down!", Vervain shouted before he and the other rabbits went outside and then came around toward the hole that Cardigan is trying to get out of but got stuck in as Farley recovered and then went after him before Vervain caught up and spoke to Cardigan.

"You have made a very grave error. Enjoy this moment, little lamb. This is the last time you're ever going to stand beneath the stars.", Vervain spoke before kicking Cardigan once just as Farley began dragging Cardigan back in.

"No!", Cardigan shouted before he screamed as he slid down back to the bottom of the council chamber before he landed back in as Woundwort spoke.

"Each of you take your bucks and cover one of the entrances. Nothing leaves this warren and lives.", Woundwort ordered.

Meanwhile, two more farmer trucks arrived before Farmer Zuckerman stepped out with Lervy, John Arable, and many others joining him before Conrad put leashes on his two dogs.

"Let's get that one-eyed rabbit, boys.", Conrad spoke before walking out with the dogs as they barked in anticipation before they started sniffing for the scent before pig tracks and rabbit tracks were found.

"Pig and rabbit tracks. No doubt about it.", Conrad spoke.

"Got your new lamb, huh?", John guessed.

"No. Just a hen yesterday. The new lamb led him away from the other animals. I gotta admit, even I didn't think he was that brave.", Conrad responded as he took the leashes off.

"Okay, boys. He's all yours.", Conrad spoke as he pointed the way the dogs should go before they barked and ran that way, leading the farmers to wherever Woundwort, or the one-eyed rabbit, as they call him, headed as the dogs jumped over a gap before Conrad, John, Zuckerman, Lervy, and another farmer jumped over the same gap as well.

**A/N: And the next chapter is where the war ends once and for all. As for what would happen to Fern, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And this is where the final battle takes place, and also the song called "I Fear Nothing" from Watership Down was so epic, I decided to make it a theme for when Fern helps save Hazel and the others from General Woundwort. Also, the "Chase Adventure" song from "Watership Down (1999) would play for when Farley gets led away again but this time, he's the one getting trapped while the 3****rd**** Season Opening intro song for the series plays at the very beginning of this chapter, the last two songs of which are performed by Mike Batt, who also did a very good work for the series score. And yes, I've also decided to incorporate Campion's sacrifice for the general in this chapter, mostly for the impact it would have on Woundwort.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 9: The Last Battle**

Meanwhile, Wilbur was sniffing around for any sign of Cardigan.

"Any sign of him, Wilbur?", Fern asked.

"I think we're close.", Wilbur spoke before he continued searching.

"Are you all right, Blackavar?", Hazel asked.

"I've seen the Black Rabbit after that battle, Hazel. He promised that we will all live, but in order for it to happen, one must call him from the shadow land and surrender to his dark embrace.", Blackavar replied.

"He's around here somewhere. Oh, yeah, closer. Close, yes. Here he is, I think he's... End of the line.", Wilbur spoke as he snorted until they arrived at an abandoned house near the iron bridge.

"Cardigan actually led them back to their warren?", Bigwig puzzled.

"Maybe he hadn't realized it was their warren until it was too late. Still, we must rescue him in the event that he's captured. Strawberry, see if you can dig a tunnel for us straight toward the entrance.", Hazel spoke.

"Yes.", Strawberry nodded before she then went for the best possible spot for a new tunnel and started digging.

"So, let me get this straight. General Woundwort and his whole owsla reside in there?", Hannah asked.

"Just near the iron bridge. Yes.", Fiver nodded.

"Okay, I am goin' in after 'em. They are gonna answer to me. One, two, three, and I lay 'em out cold!", Templeton grunted.

"You're just gonna waltz into the Efrafa Warren and lay out General Woundwort, his whole owlsa, and not to mention a hungry fox with sharp teeth?", Joy asked.

"No. Wilbur and the others are.", Templeton replied.

"I-I can understand Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Fern, and the others going in there, but I'm too big. I'd never fit. How am I supposed to fit down there?", Wilbur asked.

"Well, here's the answer to that one: ya can't! Ain't gonna happen.", Bessie responded.

"Ah, there's gotta be a way. If Charlotte were here, she'd be looking down from her web and telling me, 'Think, Wilbur, think.'", Wilbur spoke before he groaned before suddenly coming up with an idea.

"Charlotte's...web. Yeah!", Wilbur exclaimed before Fiver suddenly started shuddering and shaking.

"All right, what's up with ol' Fiver, here?", Templeton asked.

"I think he's getting another vision.", Wilbur guessed.

"Does he always do that when he gets visions?", Joy asked.

"Yes. And Fiver's visions are never wrong.", Hazel responded before Fiver then got his breath and calmed down as he panted.

"I know what we have to do now. Neither claw nor fang will win the day. Only words can save the day today. The price will cost as choice. A friend will pay, and all will rejoice.", Fiver panted.

"Wait. I think it has something to do with my third gift.", Fern guessed.

"Your third gift?", Hazel asked.

"Yeah. Before Henry and I came back for you guys, the Black Rabbit of Inlé visited me and gave that gift to me. After that, he told me that when the right time comes, I'll know the right words to summon the Black Rabbit himself.", Fern answered.

"Then, you must be the one the Black Rabbit mentioned to me.", Blackavar stated.

"Pretty much. So, do you think you can help the others get Cardigan out?", Fern asked.

"I've got claws and teeth, haven't I?", Blackavar responded before the whole group overheard howling.

"Did you hear that?", Aranea asked fearfully.

"Who didn't? The whole operation's goin' to the dogs.", Bessie responded.

"They're coming after Woundwort.", Wilbur realized.

"That soon?", Hazel responded.

"What are we gonna do?", Nellie asked.

"If Woundwort's owsla get wind of this, there will be trouble.", Hazel only responded as he saw the farmers closing in on the Efrafa Warren as their dogs barked and led the way before turning to Blackavar.

"Blackavar, in order for that plan to work, we need a third signaler. Dandelion is our fleetest, but he's injured, so we need you.", Hazel stated.

"Your plan's dangerous, Hazel, and chances are, it won't succeed. But if it does, I want to be able to look back one day and say 'I played my part in it.'", Blackavar responded.

Then, Strawberry just finished digging the tunnel and went over to Hazel, Fern, and the others.

"What is it?", Fern asked.

"We're at the surface.", Strawberry spoke.

"Is there any way Henry can help, Wilbur?", asked Fern.

"Yeah, actually. In fact...,", Wilbur spoke before he then whispered the plan to Fern, who then understood it.

"That could work.", Fern grinned.

"So, what's going on?", Henry asked.

"Well, it's gonna be complicated, but here's the plan.", Fern responded before whispering it to Henry.

"Oh. That actually could work.", Henry realized.

"Just be ready when Farley comes here and be careful.", Fern spoke.

"All right. I will.", Henry assured.

"Frith speed you both.", Blackavar spoke as he, Uncle, and Henry ran off toward the forest as Fern then turned into a rabbit and went with Hazel.

Meanwhile, Hazel was watching from the secret tunnel Strawberry made with Fern watching from the other tunnel that was already there as stealthy as she could as Farley prepared to dine on Cardigan, who tried backing away from him but to no avail.

"That's it. Just relax. This won't hurt a bit.", Farley spoke with a sly grin.

"So, what are we supposed to do?", Fern asked.

"As soon as we're out, close the hole and cave the tunnel in all the way along.", Hazel spoke as he started to leave before Farley prepared to eat Cardigan just before the hideout suddenly started shaking due to Fern closing off the already present tunnel, barring any escape as Farley grew surprised.

"Huh? What on Earth's...?", Farley puzzled.

Meanwhile, Woundwort and the Efrafan rabbits felt the quaking as well, but it was mild as the dust and small debris fell off the ceiling, earning Woundwort's growl before Sainfoin turned up, attracting the general's attention.

"Sir. We have to get out of here.", Sainfoin suggested in slight panic.

"Calm yourself.", Woundwort responded.

"The men said they heard a howling noise, sir. And then the whole warren started quaking. You don't think that human girl's back?", Sainfoin worried.

"If you mention that girl one more time, I will destroy you!", Woundwort threatened before turning to Campion, thinking that something is up.

"Campion, prepare to follow me in, but not too close, in case we're ambushed.", Woundwort spoke to Campion, who only gave a surprising answer of his own.

"I will not.", Campion refused, puzzling Woundwort before he growled and turned to Campion.

"You DARE disobey me? What kind of a soldier are you?", Woundwort asked in disbelief.

"Forgive me, General..., but I'd rather be a good rabbit than a good soldier, sir.", Campion responded before Woundwort turned to Orchis.

"Orchis, finish him! Sainfoin, come with me.", Woundwort spoke as he and Sainfoin left before the house began to quake harder as a large part of debris started to fall of the ceiling before Campion took notice of it and had to do something.

"General!", Campion shouted as he pushed Woundwort out of the way before the debris they fell on top of him, earning Woundwort's gasp in shock while Orchis gave a puzzled gasp.

A moment after, Campion got out of the debris as best he could, now bearing the same scar on his left face, surprising Woundwort as Campion panted before Woundwort and Sainfoin continued onward gradually before the pace went back to normal as Orchis remained behind and then spoke up.

"Bucks under the command of Captain Campion to join my battalion.", Orchis spoke.

However, a few seconds afterward, Campion spoke.

"All bucks under my command are dismissed.", Campion spoke before his men started taking their leave as Orchis laughed a bit nervously.

"Leave here and you'll be hunted down. You'll be dead!", Orchis laughed threateningly.

"My rank equal you may be, Orchis, but my equal in combat you are not. I strongly advise you to step away from me.", Campion warned, making Orchis pant nervously before Campion then left as best he could as he sustained injuries from the debris.

Meanwhile, Bessie was kicking against the door before Fern then hopped over to Wilbur and whistled to him as a signal before Wilbur spoke to Bessie.

"Bessie, we're ready.", Wilbur stated.

"Oh, just when I got a good beat goin'.", Bessie groaned a bit before delivering one last kick to the cellar door, causing the entire structure of the door to collapse further beneath Farley and Cardigan before Bessie rushed over to the back of the broken truck with Hazel, Fiver, and Wilbur just as Woundwort and Sainfoin got to the bottom of the council chamber the other way as he gave a soft growl upon noticing some freed livestock escaping including a hen, before they then hopped inside the bottom of the council chamber just as Farley then got outside the through the cellar door.

"What's going on out here, I...", Farley puzzled as he strained a bit.

"I'll handle this.", Bigwig assured before then tossed a chestnut toward Farley, bonking him in the head and attracting his attention as he then noticed Bigwig, Templeton, Hazel, and Fiver.

"Hello. Little appetizers. Hmm, must be my lucky day.", Farley spoke before he then started going after them as Fiver panted in fear.

"Fiver, run and don't look back.", Hazel advised before he, Fiver, and Templeton ran off with Farley in hot pursuit, unknowingly passing Bigwig as they ran toward a truck and climbed up the bed of the truck as Farley tried to catch them but failed to do so as the trio of runners then hopped into the truck and then back out before Fern saw that as her cue to close the door with a kick as she grunted, using her rabbit legs, to stop Farley in his tracks for a moment before he recovered, growled and then got off, not knowing that he stepped on Wilbur, who turned around to see him heading off.

"Come on.", Fern spoke to Bigwig before they left with Bigwig grunting as he hopped off.

Meanwhile, Templeton, Hazel, and Fiver were running from Farley as best they could as they even ran across the thin waters.

"Oh, Frith!", Hazel panted as Farley growled while chasing the rabbits and rat.

Then, as they got off the water, Blackavar and Uncle noticed the scene and grew worried for them.

"Run!", Blackavar urged.

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Bessie were heading the others off.

"Go! Go! Go, Bessie!", Wilbur urged.

"This isn't doin' a thing for my milk production!", Bessie panted.

"Come on! They're about to be poached fox food, here!", Uncle shouted as Hazel, Fiver, and Templeton ran as fast as they could from Farley as Nellie, Aranea, and Joy noticed them before Aranea shouted.

"Here they come!", Aranea shouted.

"Get movin'!", Nellie urged.

"Oh, please! Oh, please! Please!", Hazel panted fearfully.

"Run, run, run! Don't look back!", Templeton panted as Farley still chased them from behind.

"Help me get this web off the ground!", Henry urged to Wilbur and Bessie as they each lifted one end before Henry lifted up the middle, with both pulling further away just as Hazel, Fiver, and Templeton managed to snake past the web after it sprouted from the ground while Farley, in the other hand, got stuck.

"What?! Impossible!", Farley grunted before he tried to get out, but to no avail.

"It's not bad for a pig web.", Nellie grinned.

"It's better than mine.", Aranea drowned a bit.

"Well, that's not saying much.", Joy commented.

"Charlotte's cousin caught a fish in her web, so I thought 'Hey, why not catch a fox in our web?'", Wilbur explained as Templeton panted out of breath.

"This close! I could, I could feel him breathing down my neck! I think a lost a chunk of my tail!", Templeton panted in fear before then quickly regaining his usual composure.

"I was good, wasn't I?", Templeton grinned.

"It was a beautiful thing.", Bessie grinned.

"But isn't there another matter you have to tend to?", Blackavar asked.

"Cardigan!", Wilbur gasped before he then ran off for him with Henry and the others, save for the three spider sisters, Bessie, and Templeton, catching up.

Meanwhile, Bigwig then woke up one of the sleeping Efrafans before speaking.

"Oi! Thick ears. Where's Woundwort lurking?" Bigwig asked before the Efrafan responded by pointing toward the broken cellar door just as Wilbur and the others arrived at the same spot.

"Cardigan! Cardigan, are you okay?", Wilbur shouted before he removed the wooden planks one at a time before Bigwig spoke up to Cardigan.

"You fancy comin' out for a stroll?", Bigwig grinned.

"Are you okay?", Fern asked as she changed back to human form.

"I knew you'd all come, Wilbur.", Cardigan grinned before he snorted as he and Wilbur nestled noses against each other for a bit as Bigwig shouted for Woundwort.

"Woundwort! Front and center, you mangy horror! Come on!", Bigwig shouted.

Then, Woundwort turned up with a growl as he stepped forward before circling around him as Bigwig did the same.

"I've been looking forward to it a long time, General.", Bigwig spoke.

"Then, you're a bigger fool than you look!", Woundwort growled before they began the fight with Woundwort attack first but missed before Bigwig charged in toward him and then started to drive him back as Woundwort only held his arms with his own in a sort of struggle just as the farmers turned up with their dogs.

"There he is! Good, don't let him get away!", Conrad urged as the dogs then surrounded Woundwort and Bigwig.

"Come on, Bigwig. You can do it.", Fern spoke fervently.

Meanwhile, some Efrafans noticed Bessie, Blackavar, Henry, and Templeton before heading for them.

"Stop. Stop!", the Efrafan spoke.

"Efrafans at four o'clock!", Bessie exclaimed before Templeton then handed it to Blackavar, who then tossed up a chestnut with a kick before Bessie swing her tail at the chestnut, firing it at the Efrafans, which stopped them for a brief moment before they continued onward.

"Reloading!", Templeton exclaimed before repeating the process with two more chestnuts.

"Bada-boom, bada-bing!", Bessie spoke as she whacked two more at the Efrafans, bonking some on the head before they continued only for Kehaar to caw out and then swoop down on the rabbits before grabbing them with his talons and then tossing them to the water.

Then, meanwhile, in the warren, the Efrafans guarding the livestock came across Hannah, who stopped them in their tracks.

"You are in so much TROUBLE!", Hannah exclaimed, frightening the Efrafans as they gasped before they fled with a whimper one at a time with each half of the group.

"Stop...right...there!", Hannah shouted as she chased them before then grabbing their tails with her hands and then spinning them around.

"Never...come near us...again!", Hannah shouted before tossing them out and then panting heavily as she walked out before the Efrafans whimpered and fled.

"And that, gentlemen, is why you don't fall in with a bad crowd.", Hannah stated with a grin.

Meanwhile, Woundwort and Bigwig were still fighting.

"I once… told you that I would kill you..., Bigwig! And this time..., there's no white bird to save you!", Woundwort snarled with a bit of a chuckle before he then slashed Bigwig to the ground, causing him to roll away a bit before stopping, much to Wilbur and the others' worry as Woundwort stepped closer to Bigwig while the dogs grew somewhat furious and barked at him.

"This war...is nearly over! I could send my bucks down here one after the other if need be, Bigwig. But it seems a waste to kill you. Whatever I do, I do in the name of the Black Rabbit of Inlé. Come back to Efrafa, and you can lead any mark you want.", Woundwort offered before Bigwig only grunted as he stood up weakly before responding.

"Silflay hraka. You embleer rah! My chief rabbit ordered me to rescue Cardigan and fight to the end..., and until he says otherwise, I will stay right here.", Bigwig responded before panting, surprising Sainfoin.

"His chief rabbit? He's not chief rabbit?", Sainfoin puzzled.

"It was made abundantly clear last time.", Woundwort responded.

Then, Fern had an idea as she quickly knew the right words to say in her heart.

"That's it. Now's the right moment.", Fern realized.

"The right moment? Oh, yeah.", Henry realized.

"Now, come on.", Fern spoke as he took Henry's hand before they then stopped a few feet away from the Efrafans as Sainfoin explained some things to the efrafans as they all came out to see the battle-scarred Woundwort.

"What's happened to him?", one Efrafan puzzled.

"Bigwig, the one who did this to him, isn't even the chief rabbit! And you all heard that terrible noise! Who knows what kind of elil they have command of now? Who knows what's waiting for us in that forest?", Sainfoin responded.

Meanwhile, the spiders saw what's going on.

"We have to do something. Anything.", Aranea spoke.

"I'm glad that he knows about Woundwort, but I wish Farmer Zuckerman knew about the fox, too.", Joy added.

"Exactly. And we have to help clue him in. Put the spinnerets in overdrive, girls. This we're gonna get it right.", Nellie spoke.

Meanwhile, Woundwort panted a few times before speaking.

"Before we end this... once and for all..., answer me this. Who... is... your chief?", Woundwort exclaimed as he panted.

"Here's a hint, Woundwort.", Cardigan began.

"You're looking right at him.", Wilbur added.

"Hazel-Rah.", Bigwig spoke as Hazel stood in defiance, puzzling and even baffling Woundwort.

"Hazel-Rah? He's their leader?", Woundwort puzzled before he began laughing.

"That's it, Woundwort, keep laughing. I call upon the wind to scream, the sky to crack, the earth to quake.", Fern began as a white ring glowed around her hands as she rubbed them together as the sky began to turn purple.

Meanwhile, Woundwort roared with laughter as the Efrafans noticed a sudden change in the severity of the current weather.

"What's that?", one Efrafan puzzled.

"That lame rabbit is your leader?!", Woundwort exclaimed before he roared with laughter once more as Fern finished saying the necessary words.

"I summon powers from beyond and give myself for my friends' sake!", Fern shouted as the ring expanded while her ponytail hair gets lifted up along with her whole body, which was quickly shed of her current clothing just as leaves began covering her body in a sort of dress made by nature herself, before a sort of tornado began blowing in in the midst of a thunderstorm as lightning struck, puzzling the farmers and the dogs as they quickly stopped barking before they backed off a bit and whimpered as the farmers then grew worried as the rabbits then knew that something bad was coming.

"General, retreat.", one Efrafan suggested as he started to leave.

"We got to run!", another shouted as half of them ran away.

"What are you running from, you cowards?", Woundwort puzzled before lightning struck the ground, knocking Woundwort back a bit as the half of Efrafa that was running still ran as fast as they could.

"Run, Wilbur, run!", Cardigan shouted.

Then, Hazel knew that Cardigan had the right idea.

"Everyone! Run!", Hazel shouted before he ushered all the rabbits to the forest for safety as Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Hannah, and Bessie went along.

Meanwhile, the farmers were quite surprised.

"Have you ever seen a storm like that?!", Zuckerman shouted.

"If I'd known it'd get this bad, I would've stayed indoors!", John agreed loudly as the storm was quite loud.

"Look, up there.", Conrad spoke as he pointed to the clouds.

Then, lightning struck two more times before the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared from the clouds, surprising even the farmers.

"Am I seeing things? Could it be...? The message did read 'Inlé' earlier at my farm.", Conrad spoke.

"A message? Only time I ever saw writing like that was with my pig Wilbur.", Zuckerman stated.

"Thing is, he helped us drive out the one-eyed rabbit from the farm earlier.", Conrad stated

"Really? He did?", John puzzled.

"Well, it does explain a lot. Fern said he got out.", Zuckerman understood.

"Wilbur disguised as a wild pig and then the Black Rabbit of Inlé in person? Well, this is one for the books,", John chuckled a bit.

Meanwhile, Farley was still struggling to break free when he noticed the actual Black Rabbit far away.

"Hello. So, that's the Black Rabbit of Inlé, huh? How interesting to watch.", Farley grinned.

Then, the Black Rabbit moves closer to Woundwort, who quickly bowed to him.

"I am your servant, Black Rabbit of Inlé, I am here... to do your work.", Woundwort assured.

"My empire is not of this world, Woundwort. And no creature invokes my name for their own dark ends.", the Black Rabbit responded with a deep and dark voice.

"Wait, did he call that rabbit 'Woundwort?", Zuckerman puzzled.

"Maybe that's his name.", John guessed before the remaining Efrafans started to run away as Wilbur took notice of that as did Nellie, Joy, and Aranea as they landed on top of Wilbur.

"What's gonna happen to 'em?", Wilbur asked.

"They're gonna die a horrible death.", Joy responded.

Then, the Black Rabbit sent out red lightning bolts from the ground before the Efrafans started to get sucked up in a big tornado as Vervain was the first one to scream as he was getting sucked up before the rest of the army wound up getting caught in the tornado as Woundwort caught a patch of grass and tried to hold on just as Hazel caught up and bore a sorrowful look for the general as Woundwort growled before he then relaxed his tensing eye before he saw Campion and his men catching up nearby before giving a sad look of regret to Campion and his men.

"Campion… you may have betrayed me…, but you saved my life. That means you've never hated me…, have you? You've hated what I've done… to my own people. I now realize that to establish an emperor, you'll need force. To maintain it, You need kindness. Oh… what have I done?", Woundwort spoke to himself.

"I'm deeply sorry it had to end this way, Woundwort. I only wish it could've ended better for both of us.", Hazel apologized

"No. In spite of all that has transpired, I hold you blameless. And Campion as well. You have remained loyal to me up to now, and for that…, I am grateful.", Woundwort assured with a sad smile as he then focused his gaze at Campion before turning back to Hazel.

"Hazel-Rah… Promise me you'll look after Campion and his owsla while I'm gone when this is over.", General Woundwort requested.

"I promise.", Hazel responded before Woundwort gave a soft growl of hope as he smiled a bit.

"We fear no elil. I fear no Black Rabbit. I... fear... nothing."; Woundwort spoke before then letting go and getting sucked up in the tornado as he roared before the tornado then disappeared with the weather changing back to a normal thunderstorm.

"Wow. I can't believe what we just saw, but..., Wow.", Zuckerman spoke.

Meanwhile, Blackavar and Wilbur noticed Fern dropping to the ground as she laid on the ground unconscious.

"Oh, no.", Blackavar sighed.

"Fern!", Wilbur shouted before he, Cardigan, Henry, Hazel, and the others ran for Fern before they arrived near her and saw her body laying on the ground no longer clothed by her usual attire but instead with a leaf-like dress covering the middle and bottom of her chest as well as all the way down to her legs, astounding Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Wilbur, and the others.

"She looks so beautiful.", Pipkin spoke up.

"That she does, Pipkin. That she does.", Hazel grinned solemnly.

Then, that was when the clouds parted and the sun started to rise.

"Hazel, look. The sun. It's starting to rise.", Fiver spoke up before Frith then spoke to Fern.

"Fern Arable. You have done a great service to the whole of mother nature. Thus, you shall have your final blessing. Now, awaken and arise anew as a nymph to safeguard nature and its noble creatures.", Frith spoke as he shone the sun down upon Fern before she started groaning as she started to flutter her eyes open and then sat up, holding her hand to her head as Hazel gasped.

"No.", Hazel sighed before then running toward Fern and then landing on her, knocking her back to the ground with joyous laughter.

"Fern? Fern!", Hazel chuckled before he laughed joyously.

"Is she...? It can't be. Fern!", Silver spoke before Wilbur then ran to her and spoke.

"Oh, Fern! You're okay!", Wilbur smiled.

"You're all right.", Cardigan smiled before Bigwig went towards her and chuckled as he nestled himself against her a bit, making Fern blush a bit before she grinned.

"By Frith, she made it!", Bluebell shouted with joy.

"Fern, what happened to you?", Henry puzzled.

"I don't know. All I knew was that I summoned the Black Rabbit of Inlé to save everyone, and right after that, I felt at peace. More in tune with nature and all the animals.", Fern responded.

"So, basically, you've been turned into nature's very own nymph?", Henry guessed.

"Is that because of the way I'm dressed now, Henry Fussy?", Fern smirked, making Henry blush.

"What? No, it's nothing like that.", Henry replied just as John, Zuckerman, Lervy, Conrad, and another farmer walked over to see Wilbur, Fern, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Bessie, Templeton, Hannah, and the others, not to mention the rescued livestock.

"Fern? Is that you?", John puzzled.

"Dad.", Fern grinned as she then ran over to John and hugged him.

"Whoa, easy, Fern. So, what's with your clothes, huh?", John puzzled.

"Well, the whole story is a bit hard to explain, so to make it short, let's just say I've got a handle on my experience with Mother Nature.", Fern responded.

"A very powerful one at that.", Henry added.

"I just don't get it. If there's no wild pig, who stole my livestock?", Conrad asked just as Fern looked up and saw a new message reading "Fox".

"Well, Mr. Hirsch, you might wanna try looking up.", Fern suggested as the nature girl pointed to the answer.

"Hey, wait. The last message read 'Inlé' but this message reads 'fox'.", Zuckerman stated before they all turned to see the message with Aranea dangling from the tip of the letter "O" as Fern added another statement.

"Yeah. The same fox I mentioned earlier, and now look.", Fern grinned before it showed Farley stuck in a trap.

"Gosh. It really is a fox.", Conrad spoke.

"We did it! We are so good.", Nellie grinned.

"Just like our mom.", Joy added with a sincere smile before she and Nellie high-Fiver each other.

"Get me out of here! Oh, this is too embarrassing. I was so excited, I forgot to oil my legs.", Aranea spoke in embarrassment.

"Well, look at the bright side, Aranea. You finally caught something in your web.", Joy spoke with a smile before Aranea then smiled.

"I did!", Aranea grinned.

Meanwhile, Hazel helped remove the stuff on Wilbur as did Fern before Zuckerman spoke.

"I got to say, I do have a miracle pig. He caught a fox, stopped that one-eyed rabbit, and saved a lamb. A mighty brace hog.", Zuckerman grinned as Wilbur then sat up with a proud smile.

"Hard to believe.", Conrad spoke in surprise.

"But it would explain a lot.", Zuckerman guessed.

"Yeah, guess it does.", Conrad agreed.

"Uncle Homer, can you promise to bring Wilbur back to visit Cardigan? Please?", Fern asked.

"You know, Fern, you've been right all along. Seems to me you have yourself a way with animals, and dare I say it, a mighty powerful one, at that. I guess it wouldn't hurt none to go along with you.", Zuckerman grinned as Wilbur snorted before Fern giggled as Hazel laughed as well.

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty unexpected, right? But thinking back, it actually makes sense seeing as I remember a time from "Disney's Hercules" chased after a few nymphs, one of which turned into a tree to avoid Phil before eventually being forced to whack him away after "Oh! Nymphs. They can't keep their hands off me." In any case, there is but one more chapter for this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, this is where the story ends, but with "Fire on Fire" played by Sam Smith. The song's really good. You should try listening to it sometime.**

**Watership Down 3: The Great Adventure**

**Chapter 10: Ending**

The next morning, Fern, still in her nature gown, was showing Henry and Cardigan the Watership Down tree as were Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig.

"Whoa. So that's where those rabbits live?", Cardigan asked.

"Yep. Sure is beautiful, isn't it?", Fern grinned.

"Yeah. And fun, too.", Cardigan spoke as he saw a couple of kits playing with Bluebell, who was laughing.

"You know...you know who really likes play fighting, don't you? Don't you?", Bluebell asked.

"Who? Who?", asked one kit.

"Who? Who?", asked another.

"Your Uncle Blackberry!", Bluebell replied.

"Yay!", the kits cheered.

"What? N-N-No, absolutely not. I do not like play fighting. I d... I do.. I-I said I do not like play...", Blackberry began just as the kits began playing with him a bit, making Fern giggle a bit as she then noticed a few kits in front of Bigwig and Strawberry.

"Look at the state of you all. What are you doing with all those... Mm. Yes, worms.", Bigwig spoke as he saw three kits holding worms with their mouths and giggling before turning to Kehaar.

"Listen, it was a long flight here. I have a worm problem, okay? It's not my fault.", Kehaar responded before Fern then looked back to the Hirsch Farm with a smiling sigh.

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Cardigan were eating some slop.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse.", Wilbur commented before a horse overheard that and then neighed a bit.

"Hey. I heard that.", the horse responded before Cardigan laughed as Wilbur snorted before he snorted as well.

Then, afterwards, Wilbur laughed a bit and flipped backwards with Cardigan doing the same afterwards with both of them rolling around as Fern, Henry, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea turned up.

"Wait till everybody back home heard about today. They won't believe it. It was a new Wilbur. All pig, all action.", Nellie grinned.

Then, Wilbur sat down on his rump before leaning back.

"You're a real hero.", Aranea spoke.

"Yeah. You're practically the bravest pig in the world.", Fern agreed.

"Me? Brave? Nah, I was just being a good friend.", Wilbur spoke.

"I'm going to miss you, Wilbur.", Cardigan spoke.

"I hate leaving you here all alone.", Wilbur spoke before Bessie spoke up and walked in.

"What am I, cottage cheese?", Bessie asked sarcastically, surprising Fern, Wilbur, and Cardigan a bit before they smiled.

"Joy and I are staying here, too, Wilbur, with Cardigan.", Joy announced.

"Really?", Cardigan asked.

"We've had enough adventures for a lifetime, thank you very much.", Joy answered.

"What do you know? Guess I'll have more friends to visit when I come back.", Wilbur grinned.

"Well, that might not be right away.", Nellie responded.

"Huh?", Wilbur asked.

"I think you're gonna have your hands full when you get back home.", Nellie responded.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. After all, I did hear from Hannah that you're gonna babysit they're kids.", Fern grinned, surprising Wilbur.

Later, the four any rats piled up on Wilbur as Anais and Hannah were watching on top of Fern as Wilbur struggled to keep the baby rats in line.

"Stop that now. Oh, that tickles.", Wilbur spoke.

"This is fun.", Ralphie spoke.

"Hey, watch this!", Lester shouted before he began swinging around on Wilbur's ear with a Tarzan yell of his own before Wilbur turned to Templeton and panicked a bit.

"Oh, Templeton, there you are. You've got to do something.", Wilbur urged.

"A deal's a deal, Wilbur.", Templeton responded.

"Plus, you've got Anais helping you, remember?", Hannah reminded just as Henrietta jumped off before Wilbur spoke up.

"Henrietta, what did I say? No jumping! Where's your brother? Oh, no. Ralphie? Ralphie?!", Wilbur exclaimed as he looked around.

"Uh, try looking around Wilbur.", Fern suggested.

"He is an expert hide-and-seeker.", Anais added as the baby rats laughed.

"Templeton!", Wilbur shouted before Fern and Anais laughed as the camera moved away from the barn and to the sky as it then showed a beautiful sunset with flocks of geese flying into the air in a V-formation.

Then, as the credits roll, "Fire on Fire" by Sam Smith plays as the Ending Theme.

_My mother said I'm too romantic_

_She said, "You're dancing at the movies"_

_I almost started to believe her_

_Then I saw you and I knew_

_Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older_

_Maybe it's all that I've been through_

_I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder_

_And how I see myself with you_

_I don't say a word_

_But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_

_There you go, saving me from out of the crowd_

_Fire on Fire, we're normally killers_

_With this much desire, together we're winners_

_They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_

_but don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

'_Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_and look in my eyes_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's Fire on Fire, mmm, it's Fire on Fire_

_When we fight, we fight like lions_

_But then we love and feel the truth_

_We lose our minds in a city of roses_

_We won't abide by any rules_

_I don't say a word_

_But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_

_There you go, saving me from out of the crowd_

_Fire on Fire, we're normally killers_

_With this much desire, together we're winners_

_They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_

_but don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

'_Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_and look in my eyes_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's Fire on Fire_

_Oh! It's Fire on Fire_

_Fire on Fire, we're normally killers_

_With this much desire, together we're winners_

_They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_

_but don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

_Fire on Fire, we're normally killers_

_With this much desire, together we're winners_

_They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_

_but don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

'_Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_and look in my eyes_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's Fire on Fire_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It's Fire on Fire _

**A/N: So, what did you all think about that story? Pretty cool, right? Well, this is where I sign off and start working on another episode of "Dragon Ball Super" for my story. Unfortunately, I won't be ready to post it until tomorrow. It'll take some time, but it will be posted before lunchtime tomorrow. Until next time. :)**


End file.
